A Love This True
by thundra501
Summary: Furrball's past has come back to haunt him, can Fifi La Fume pull him out of his sorrow? What happens when someone from Furrball's old flame comes back into his life? Will become rated M in later chapters
1. Confessions and Start of a Relationship

Furrball was a cat that had no family, and no one seemed to know why. He knew exactly why he had no family or friends to say the least; he wasn't good enough. At least that is what he thought; he had riches and fame but those came with a price. He had to marry a vixen name Cleo, and he refused to wed along with his parents. His parents were murder and his family scattered throughout the lands. One reason stood clear in his mind; failure.

Little did Furrball know that someone actually did care for him. Fifi La Fume was her name and she had noticed that he was becoming more and more lonely. She wanted to talk to him but every time she would start to make her ways towards him, Derek would intervene. She had secretly been staring at him and having feelings for him. Being one of the schools most popular girls was both a blessing and a curse. She saw her popularity as a blessing when she could just be treated like a normal toon and a curse when her heart yearned to be with him.

She couldn't see why it was so bad to nice to him. Everyone had treated him like dirt ever since Derek had treated him like dirt. She was on her way home when she saw him sitting in his alley alone. She thought _'Now is my chance to talk to ze guy of my dreams.' _She then turns into the alley and says:

"Bonjour, Furrball. Is vous alright?"

"Hello Fifi, I don't know anymore." Furrball replied in a sad tone

"Want to talk about it? We could go to my home if vous wants." She added not being able to hide her concern

"I would love to talk about it, but I can't bring myself to say it." He replied trying to hide his pain

"Then we are going to my home. I won't take no for an answer, Ryan Thomas Felldoh Furrball Cat." She added in a firm tone grabbing his hand and pulling up to his feet

Furrball hadn't eaten anything since Derek had showed up so he was extremely lighter than usual. Fifi noticed how light he was when he was leaning towards her, in results of her tug, and grew even more concerned. All she could do was look into his, now dull, hazel eyes in search of an answer. She was in love with him ever since they first met, and it pained her to see him so sad. She would kiss him if only she weren't so concerned. They hadn't said a word to each other all the way to her home, and she wouldn't even let go of his hand in fear of him leaving. Once there she closes all her windows and locks all her doors.

"Now, what is wrong? Vous never acts like this?" Fifi asked no longer hiding her concern

"It all started when I was born, both of my parents adored me but my uncle from my mom's side never accepted me. He would beat, insult, and force me into courting girls of royal decent. The rest of my family of course tried to stop him, but he was so deranged that he almost killed me. My father decided that I would be safer in an all orphan school; of course I had orphan friends before he had decided. When my uncle found out he went on a rampage, causing my life to be a living torture. He told me that I wasn't good and that I will never find a girl who care or even love me for me. I ignored him at first and just enjoyed the time I had with my friends. I am of royal decent inAthensbut my uncle was going to make me a king for his personal gain. He had arranged a marriage to Princess Cleo Vixen and my family had disapproved when my parents publicly refused for me to wed at the age of five. My uncle went mad and killed my parents right in front of me and told me that if I was never born that would never have happened. Today marks the very day when my parents were murder, and tomorrow is my dad's birthday. The only thing that has followed me all these years was the very fact that I am a complete failure." He replied falling to his knees and breaking down completely afterwards

Fifi was so shocked to finally hear what has harmed her love, that she couldn't say a word. Instead she catches him and hugs him as he cried. She wanted to tell him it was going to ok that she had been in love with him ever since they first met, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She held him in her arms and wrapped her tail around the both of them. She didn't care if he was crying like a baby on her shoulder, he had every reason to do so, and she wasn't about to let him feel that pain ever again. She nuzzled him and held him even tighter, causing him to wrap him arms around her and hold her tighter. He was so broken that he was thinking about suicide before she had showed up to talk to him.

"It will be better mon amour, I promise. I won't let anyone hurt vous. I love vous far too much to let anything happen to vous. I have been in love with vous ever since we first met, and vous is not a failure." She replied nuzzling him and rubbing his back

"Thank-you Fifi, for always being there for me. I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. I always wanted to tell you that but I thought you never felt the same for someone like me." He replied hugging her tighter and falling to the ground with her

She was so caught up in being in his embrace that she didn't care about the pain she felt when they fell. He had fallen on top of her and his crying had ceased a while ago. He had pulled away from her just to look into her violet eyes. He wouldn't admit just yet how her eyes made his life feel like it has a purpose, meaning, and importance. For now he just wanted to enjoy her company and tell her that he loves her far more than anything than he had ever loved. He smiled a love struck smile and asked:

"You now know I am a prince ofAthens, but I want to know if you let me have the honor in being your love?"

"I would love to, if vous promises that vous will stay here." she replied with a love-struck tone

"That can be arranged." He purred nuzzling her

She was in perfect bliss knowing that he loves her and won't ever leave her. She didn't even notice the phone ringing, or that she had completely missed cheerleading practice. She just nuzzled and cuddled him purring all the while of finally being able to say how she truly felt about him to some extent. She could care less if anyone caught her with Furrball in this position and ruined her school year because of it. He rolled over so the she was on top of him and fell asleep with her in his arms. She nuzzles him and falls asleep in his arm on the floor in total bliss.

**Me: I do not own Tiny Toon Adventure characters**

**Fifi: Juste ze idea**

**Me: Please review**

**Furrball: Stick around for chapter 2**

_**Has Furrball's past come back to haunt him? Can Fifi actually help Furrball out of his sorrow?**_


	2. The Morning After and Trouble?

The next morning I woke up feeling sore in my back, only to find ze love of my life sleeping right beside moi. He looks so peaceful and handsome; I just wanted to kiss him right then and there. I had to get ready for school and that made moi blush. I always sang while getting ready and that included changing clothes. Well I am alone with my one and only true love; and chances of that happening at school are extremely slim. I started to sing a song that made think of how much Furrball meant to moi:

_"The morning cold, and raining, dark before the dawn could come_

_How long in twilight waiting longing for the rising sun_

_Ohoh ohoh_

_Ohoh ohoh_

_You came like crashing thunder breaking through these walls of stone_

_You came with wide eyed wonder into all this great unknown_

_Ohoh ohoh_

_Ohoh ohoh_

_Hush now don't you be afraid_

_I promise you I'll always stay_

_I'll never be that be that far away_

_I'm right here with you_

_You're so amazing_

_You shine like the stars_

_You're so amazing the beauty you are_

_You came blazing right into my heart_

_You're so amazing you are…_

_You are_

_You came from heaven shining_

_Breath of God still fresh on you_

_The beating heart inside me_

_Crumbled at this one so new_

_Ohoh ohoh_

_Ohoh ohoh_

_No matter where_

_How far you wander_

_For a thousand years or longer_

_I will always be there for you_

_I'm right here with you_

_You're so amazing_

_You shine like the stars_

_You're so amazing the beauty you are_

_You came blazing right into my heart_

_You're so amazing you are…_

_I hope your tears are few and fast_

_I hope your dreams come true at last_

_I hope you find love that goes on and on_

_And on and on and on_

_I hope you wish on every star_

_I hope you never fall too far_

_I hope this world can see how wonderful you are_

_You're so amazing_

_You shine like the stars_

_You're so amazing the beauty you are_

_You came blazing right into my heart_

_You're so amazing…_

_You're so amazing_

_You shine like the stars_

_You're so amazing the beauty you are_

_You came blazing right into my heart_

_You're so amazing…_

_You are_

_You are_

_Ooooooo"_

I sang it with such passion that I completely forgot that he was right there sleeping in my room. I had already gotten ready and I needed to wake him up so we could walk to school together. I look at him and noticed that he was waking up but he look so fragile. I really felt bad for not getting to him sooner, but ze mood changed when I heard him say:

"Fifi is the best thing that has ever happened to me!" as he stretched and yawned

"Vous is ze sweetest guy I have ever met." I said with such a passion causing him to look up

"Good morning Fifi. How well did my sweet angel sleep?" he replied in a loving tone that made my heart flutter

"I slept good knowing cette my prince loves moi. How well did my prince sleep?" I replied in a love struck tone

"Better knowing the girl of my dreams loves me." He replied causing moi to blush

"I have always loved vous, and I always will." I replied helping him off the floor

After he got ready we were on our way to school, when I get the sudden urge to kiss him. I really wanted to but it would feel like we are going too fast, so instead I take hold of his hand. I could have sworn I felt a spark when I saw him smile and squeeze my hand tight as we walked right to school. I smiled as he hugs moi in a kind loving embrace. I knew he was in love with moi, but it still feels like the first time he held moi. I nuzzled him and said:

"Vous is ze greatest boyfriend ever, and don't vous ever forget cette." in a firm tone hugging him tighter

"You are the greatest girlfriend, and I love you so much." He replies hugging moi tighter

Just hearing him say that he loves moi makes ze day even brighter. I could care less if everyone at school tells moi that I am wasting my time on him, for all I care they can take their words and shove it. I'm happier with him as my boyfriend and no one will change my mind. I look deep into his eyes and notice one thing. His eyes had gotten brighter and were now filled with love. I smiled a love struck smile and before I can say anything I hear someone shout:

"PLUCKY!"

**Me: Looks like Plucky got into some trouble**

**Fifi: Doesn't he toujours?**

**Plucky: What is that suppose to mean?**

**Me: Juste means only; and toujours means always. Satisfied?**

**Plucky: You're despicable.**

**Fifi: Ouais and vos point is?**

**Plucky: Really?**

**Furrball: Leave my girl alone. Ouais means Yeah; and vos means your.**

**Me: I feel that when you read FanFiction you should learn something. :)**

**Furrball: Review and stick around for chapter 3**

**Me: I don't own Tiny Toon Adventure characters**

_**Has Furrball past left him alone or not? What will the student body think of Fifi's and Furrball's relationship?**_


	3. True Love's First Kiss

It was from Shirley and she was pissed. I normally would laugh and feel sorry for the poor guy but now I don't want to even fathom what is going on. Fifi was the only girl on my mind and I wanted our moment to last forever. Alas, that can never be for Shirley is Fifi's closest friend, when Shirley was pissed at something or someone Fifi had to do something.

"Shirley please and try to calm down. I am pretty sure that Plucky didn't mean to spray you all over with whip cream." A toon like human boy wearing blue jeans, grey sneakers, and a black polo shirt said standing in front of her

"I don't care Esteban! He ruined our project just so his could get the better grade!" she replied getting ready to fight

I had to hold Fifi back just so she wouldn't murder Plucky on the spot. I wanted to laugh but I knew that Plucky would actually stoop that low, so I did the one thing I hoped would calm down Fifi. I turned her around and before she could shout at me for holding her back I kissed her. The whole world had seemed to disappear and it felt like we were the only ones there. Her lips were so soft that I couldn't pull away even if my life depended on it. For a while she didn't seem to respond so I pulled away blushing at what I had just did. I wanted to be invisible and for me to go back in time until she grab my shirt and pulled me in for another kiss. This one threw my mind for a tailspin and I immediately wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her as close to me as I possibly could.

While I was kissing her I thought about what my mom had said to me 12 years ago. _'"You will know when you are in love when all you can do is to think about the one you love. Just be very patient, sometimes the right person may not be the richest person or the most famous or even the smartest in all the lands. You just follow your heart and it will lead you home."' _I never knew what she meant by the last phrase until now. I kissed back with such passion that it could have seemed like I was waiting for this all my life and needed it. She was so addicting and when she wrapped her tail around us; I shivered in pleasure. I decided to be daring and slide my tongue on her lips. She shivered in pleasure and granted me entrance. My heart was pounding so hard I could have sworn she could feel it. When my tongue met her I felt this huge spark go off that I felt I had died and gone to heaven. Once we finished the kiss, I smiled a goofy grin and shouted:

"YAHOO!" doing cartwheels and back flips in pure joy

Once I finished I heard her laugh that cute laugh of hers and held my hand smiling a love struck smile. She started her way to school with my hand in hers ignoring Shirley at the moment seeing as how Esteban was helping Plucky get back up on his feet and Shirley storming off to school. I smiled a love struck smile and look at the school seeing Johnny Pew and Derek at the front of the school. I felt myself grow nervous and tense when I saw the very person who had ruined my life 12 years ago with them; Gary Hawkins.

**Me: Looks like Plucky is not the only one who is in a tight spot**

**Fifi: Thundra501 does not own Tiny Toon Adventure character**

**Me: Review**

_**What does Gary Hawkins have to do with Furrball's past? Who is Gary Hawkins?**_


	4. A Fight and Love's Strength

I was shocked when Furrball had pulled moi into cette kiss, but I could have never been happier. I was about to yell at him about holding moi back, when he kissed moi hard on ze lips. I was so shocked that I couldn't respond into ze kiss, when he pulled away blushing a very dark red when he did. I knew I had to do something to let him know cette I had enjoyed it, so I did what first came to my mind: kiss him. So I grabbed his shirt and reeled him in for another kiss, which threw my mind into a hurricane. His lips where so soft and ze way he kissed made moi grow weak in ze knees. Ze world seemed to disappear and it was just us. My heart was beating so fast cette I would have fainted from ze power this kiss had over moi.

Once we were done, I grab his hand and started our way towards school. Shirley can sort out all her troubles on her own for now; I had quality time to spend with my boyfriend. Le sigh, even thinking of cette felt like heaven to moi. Once we got to the school I noticed three of my main annoyances Johnny, Gary, and Derek. Johnny Pew was a washed up skunk, and a complete jerk; Derek was a hopeless fox in love with moi or so he had claimed, and a total pervert; Gary was ze new cat cette thought he could have any girl he wanted. I felt my boyfriend tense up and hold my hand tighter. When I looked at him, he was so nervous cette it looked like he was going to run away. For a while he stayed like cette, and then he looked determined to prove something. Before I could ask him what was on his mind, I was pulled right into another kiss, not cette I am complaining.

At first I was surprised then I sank into ze wonderful moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tail around us while deepening ze kiss while he wrapped his arms and tail around moi. I didn't need to see their faces as we kissed, because I knew cette they were shocked. I pulled him even closer just to show him cette moi can kiss with just as much passion as he could. He had once again thrown my mind in for a tailspin, I was walking on air. When we broke the kiss in need of air, I smiled and said:

"I love vous, Ryan Thomas Felldoh Furrball Cat. Vous just knows how to a girl like moi feel like they are on top of ze world." In pride cette I knew his real name

"I love you too, Fifi La Fume. You just know how to make me feel like my life is going to get better. You are the best, mon amor." He replied causing my heart to speed up

Whenever he speaks words in my native tongue, I turn into a pile of romantic mush. He has this accent cette drives moi crazy for him. He has no idea how just saying words in French can make moi lose all focus or how he says those words makes moi shudder in utter delight. His voice and his body language has moi spellbound in a way to where I can't even begin to describe how it feels. Le sigh, what would I have given to hear cette benevolent voice cette has warmed my heart for ze past ten years. It would have been so much sweeter if we had ze same classes today. Although ze classes would not be my main focus if cette were so.

"If only we didn't have different classes today, mon amor." I replied looking into his eyes

"Well there is always lunch and study hall. Maybe I can steal a few kisses there." He replied in a tone that sent shivers down my spine

"Cettes true but I have cheer practice at lunch. Not to mention vous has to do cette poem for music class since vous won't sing." I replied pouting at ze fact

"Well what if I sing for my girlfriend in class?" he replied smirking a smirk cette made my heart flutter

"Well I guess one kiss wouldn't hurt. I still have practice at lunch; however I can skip cette to spend time with mon cat hunk." I replied with a smirk all my own

"No way are you skipping practice polecat, you skipped it last time." Replied ze very girl cette despised moi

"Stacy, I have a perfect practice attendance record and I can afford to miss one or two practices." I replied rolling my eyes

"Maybe so but maybe you should head to practice." Furrball added causing moi to look at him in confusion before he whispered in my ear _"That way you can miss one more afterschool practice for our first date." _

"Oh alright but vous owes moi big time, Stacy." I replied smiling a confident smile pretending cette it was Stacy cette persuaded moi

"Alright I owe you big time. Hey Furrball are you doing anything afterschool?" she asked him in a flirtatious tone causing moi to get jealous

"Yes, I am going to spend quality time with my girlfriend." He replied hugging moi closer making moi realize cette I was still in his arms

"I love vous, never forget it." I whispered in his ear hugging him back

"I love you too, Fifi. Don't ever forget it." He whispered back before kissing moi with a passion cette I could have been dancing on air at ze moment

Once ze kiss ended, he grabbed my hand and walked with moi to our lockers which were next to each other. He smiled a smile cette I have never seen before and I love to see cette on his handsome face. He was just so amazing cette moi couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. He has always been there for moi and never once asked for anything in return. He even dedicated a love poem cette made moi love him even more, even though I had a million reasons to love him already. He was ze reason I became popular, and he doesn't even know it. He was always attending ze games and helping with ze fundraising for ze squad cette I would told him my feelings for him if it had not been for my three main annoyances. I would have kissed him if I haven't heard:

"So the pathetic loser finally has a girlfriend. I thought you were dead to be honest, Ryan." In a tone of pure hatred cette made my blood boil

"Nice to see you too, Hawkins." Furrball replied in a tone of sarcasm which I thought was cute

"Of course it would be nice to see me; I am the best." Gary replied in a tone I despised

"Sure you are, and I just so happen to be gay." Furrball replied in sarcasm cette made moi laugh

"Shut up, Ryan! I am the best and you know it. Tell him how much you want me Fifi!" Gary replied in a tone cette annoyed moi

"Vous wants moi to be brutally honest?" I asked in an _are you kidding me_ tone

"Yes, I want you to be as honest as possible." Gary replied in a calm tone with a smug grin

"Ok, I don't want vous. I would rather be killed a 100 times over, be Elmyra's pet, and to be ran over by a truck 500 times than to want a pervert like vous." I replied in a _smart-aleck_ tone

Gary stormed off while Furrball was laughing cette cute laugh of his. I smirked knowing I had just told Gary off. I was so happy cette I had told Furrball my feelings for him; I have been feeling these feelings since we were 6 years old! Cette is ten years, TEN YEARS, I have been helplessly in love with him, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I open my locker just to be hugged from behind by Furrball. I smile a loving smile into the small mirror in my locker, knowing cette moi made ze right choice. Just knowing Furrball is mine and is everything I could have ever wanted, just makes moi want to scream in joy. I turn to face him only to find cette our lips touching in once again another kiss. I pull away smirking and saying:

"Vous is addicted to my kisses, aren't vous?" putting a hand on my hip in a serious/playful fashion

"Yes I am addicted, that's why I want to do this." He replies before he dips moi into a very romantic kiss

Again I fall under his spell, not cette I am complaining. I kiss back with a passion completely forgetting cette we are in school and in front of ze entire student body. I just couldn't break cette kiss no matter if my life depended on it, his kisses were my addiction. I took to him hook, line, and sinker; which makes ze kiss so powerful to moi. Once we do break ze kiss, I smile ze most loving smile cette I could make. Sure ze entire school would say I am crazy for dating such a loser, but my friends won't. Whenever ze school had judged moi my real friends had always stayed loyal, and just like Furrball had done many times before stand up for my honor. Le sigh, I would give up being popular if it meant I could be with mon amour and my friends.

"Like, I never knew that you and Furrball were an item, Fifi." Shirley comments in a teasing/ playful tone

"Well now vous knows, and cette is how we will stay." I replied with a passion cette caused Furrball to look at moi with a smile cette I love seeing.

"You could have done so much better, Fifi. Why did ya pick a loser?" asked a voice cette I despised

"He is way better than vous, Johnny! He may not be as famous as vous, but to moi he is amazing!" I replied causing everyone to look at moi in shock

"Oh yea, how so?" Johnny asked with a smug grin

"At least I don't ignore her, or make false promises." Furrball replied standing in front of moi in a fighting stance

Ze entire school was completely silent in shock. Almost everyone thought Furrball couldn't talk, and to hear him insult Johnny for my honor was a true surprise. He had always done something rather than talk to ze person who had insulted or harm moi. I smiled at how quick he was to defend moi; I knew I had made ze right choice when I choose to let my heart decide who I fall in love with. I could see ze look of shock on Johnny's face and smiled a smug grin knowing cette he won ze fight before it had even started.

"At least I don't live in a cardboard box out on the streets!" Johnny replied causing almost everyone to laugh at him

I was worried about Furrball more than my popularity. He had already told moi cette he thinks he is a failure, and I didn't want to lose him because of everyone else. I was about to say something when I notice Furrball growling and trembling with rage. I suddenly began to get nervous; I never had seen him this mad before and it was scaring and exciting at the same time to moi. He then said in a very menacing tone:

"You are going to wish that you never said that bullshit. I may have lived in the streets Johnny, but at least I know how to kill a punk with my bare paws!" causing ze entire school to shut up really fast and even back away in fear

"What are you going to do about it Furrball?" Johnny replied trying to mask his fear but failing miserably causing moi to roll my eyes at how weak he truly was under all cette fame

"Depends on what you say, Johnny. Got anymore bullshit ya liked to say before I teach a lesson you will never **EVER **forget." Furrball replied in a tone cette caused moi to even get a little scared of him even though it wasn't addressed at moi

"You are nothing but a complete failure, Furrball. Why don't you just admit it?" Johnny replied desperate to win a losing fight

Furrball had lunged at him, beating him every chance he had. Furrball was always ze quiet one and he knew I never once liked violence over words. Ever since my accident several years ago, because of a fight between moi and Bimbette, Furrball had never left my side once and had used nonviolent ways to teach those who messed with moi a lesson. So he had just fought him to make an example out of him, at least cette is what I hoped. When Furrball finished Johnny was out cold in less than three minutes. Furrball took a deep breath before turning to face moi with a look of regret and a look cette said _I'll explain everything later _causing moi to smile a kind smile.

"Vous had finally had enough of people teasing vous about ze living conditions?" I asked in a confident tone

"Yes, but I didn't want to prove my point that way." He replied in cette kind tone cette I enjoyed hearing

"Well, like he had it coming anyway." Shirley added causing moi to smile

"Yeah, he deserved it. I mean people should think before they say something, and have something to back them up." Esteban added

"I could have beaten him up faster." Plucky added causing everyone to laugh

Furrball was ze one for moi, even if it's too soon to tell! He is my boyfriend and I wouldn't have any other way. I hugging him close to moi, for sweet enjoyment and to show everyone cette I wasn't scared out of my mind of him. He had waited for moi when I was in ze hospital for several broken bones, dedicated many poems to moi, always gave moi comfort when I needed it, and he had even stayed with moi when my friends said I wasn't myself. I had grown mad with popularity cette I had lost sight of my real reason of becoming popular and cette was to get Furrball to notice moi. Ze bell rang causing moi to realize I had to say goodbye for now, only to hear him say:

"Want moi to walk vous to class?" loud enough for only moi to hear

"Oui, I would love cette." I replied taking his hand in mine trying my hardest not to melt at ze effect he had over moi

I smiled enjoying cette Furrball is a gentleman when it comes to moi, and how he can be so tough and shed no mercy, but when it comes to moi he is as sweet as a young child. Le sigh, I could tell ze world my reason for loving him and never **EVER** finish. It is just so wonderful and powerful cette it leaves moi breathless sometimes and even speechless. I don't care what ze student body tells moi about him, I won't believe a single word they said. I love him and he loves moi cette is all cette matters.

**Me: Well looks like Furrball taught Johnny a very important lesson**

**Fifi: Oui**

**Furrball: Hey someone had to shut him up**

**Plucky: I still say I am better**

**Me: I don't Tiny Toon Adventure characters**

**Furrball: Review and stick around for chapter 5**

_**What will Johnny do now that he had been knocked out by Furrball? Can Fifi get the student body to understand that she loves him?**_


	5. Competition and A Ring?

I always like knew that Fifi like had feelings for Furrball, but I never like once thought she would have the courage to like ignore her status for him. Not that I like mind it much, Babs and I always like told her to follow her heart and some junk. She always thought that he would reject her, but we like knew otherwise. I had a talent of like reading auroras and he had this mysterious aurora that made me like wonder. Was it possible for our super computer to completely miss him? Does he have powers? We are after all super heroes and we could use another member in the Just-Us League of Heroes. We are after all teenage super heroes, and we could always recruit a new team member.

Anyway like whatever the case he loves her and she loves him. That is like all that matter to me and Babs. She truly did deserve to be happy; like she sings like an angel, and even acts like one for crying out loud. She was like our best friend and we wanted her happiness. She was always looking for love in like all the wrong places before just to find another guy to like help her move on, which I think was like a big mistake. We like knew Fifi better than that, and Angie saw right through her act. It was like Angie that had managed to like get Fifi to understand that she will never know if he will reject her if she doesn't like try. Angie was a human toon and was a very funny, fashionable like one at that. We like met her like right after Fifi's accident, she was an intern at the hospital and had to check Fifi's charts when we like visited her one day.

We are walking to class when Angie saw us. Did I forget to like mention that she is rich like Montana Max is but like a billion times nicer? We all smile knowing that like us girls had the same class and Furrball's and Esteban's were right next door. Angie and me like knew that Fifi made like the right choice, we just hoped that no one tears or like even try to tear them apart. If that like happen it would not be a like a good sight for the jerk that like did. I gave like a thoughtful smile as I saw them kiss once more before going to class.

**Angie's POV**

I saw the whole fight between Johnny and Furrball, and I wanted to laugh at how quick Johnny was out cold. Hey, he claimed that he was the strongest skunk alive and that he was so tough that even the mafia is scared of him! He is a no good, double-crossing, sexist jerk and thinks that Fifi is so freaking lucky that he finds her attractive. However, I noticed one thing when Furrball was fighting Johnny; Furrball was beyond mad. It was as if he was blinded with rage; I just hope that this won't be a problem in the future. He may be a sweet guy but not all guys can think when they are beyond mad or have the thirst for revenge in them. So, I hope Fifi can tame the aggressive being inside him because he will need to control it. For the sake of their relationship, I pray that no one tries to tear them apart **ever**.

Fifi was a cool girl, nice, funny, and smart; she is one of the most popular girls in the entire school. I hope she knows that she is super lucky to have the life she has; I may be rich but I don't have the same amount of freedom she has. She could walk to school without a dozen bodyguards following her, to date the man she loves without ridicule from her family, which I must say is a bonus, and to be able to be herself all the time. Something I wish I could do, but the paparazzi always manage to make it look like a sin and tarnish the reputation of their current target. Anyway, back to the point, Fifi may not be rich or famous but she has something better and that is love. Class was about to start when we heard the teacher say:

"Class after I call roll we will go to the Nominations Talent Show."

I had completely forgotten that I nominated Furrball for the show and that the show was like today. I just hope that this won't backfire horribly on me. The last time I nominated someone, the person I had nominated had the worst possible talent and it bore the entire student body to death. Once the teacher, Mrs. Bunny had finished taking roll we started to head down to the auditorium. I saw how nervous and determined Furrball looked as we headed down to the auditorium. Furrball had always been a quiet type of guy, and it was not a surprise when I saw that he was nervous. I also noticed Calamity looked determined to prove something, along with Lil' Sneezer, and Lil' Beeper.

Once we were at the auditorium in our respective seats; I noticed Fifi staring at Furrball completely ignoring Stacy's rant on how hot Furrball looked, and how he was going to be her boyfriend really soon. Stacy is such a man stealer, just last year she stole three boyfriends in a single week, and that is nowhere near her all time record! Furrball was the only guy who hadn't dumped his girlfriend for Stacy and man did that annoyed her! I was laughing for weeks when Stacy made such a huge scene that Furrball had said no to her. She just kept trying to win him over despite the fact that he was deeply in love with Fifi La Fume, the co-captain of the cheer squad. I silently hoped that Stacy learns her lesson before someone teaches her the hard way, but knowing her and unfortunately I do, she won't change. I was going to tell Stacy off when we heard:

"Alright kids, today is our first ever Nominations Talent Show. This show is where you vote for the winner, so in front of you are voting phones along with the number of the contestants. Note these are only functional after the show." The principal said

"So without further delay let's welcome our first act, The Freedom Fighters!" the principal said as the auditorium lights grew dim

**Furrball**

_"See I never thought that I could walk through fire.  
>I never thought that I could take the burn.<br>I never had the strength to take it higher,  
>Until I reached the point of no return.<br>_**All**_  
>And there's just no turning back,<br>When your hearts under attack,  
>Gonna give everything I have,<br>It's my destiny._

_I will never say never! (I will fight)  
>I will fight till forever! (make it right)<br>Whenever you knock me down,  
>I will not stay on the ground.<br>Pick it up,  
>Pick it up,<br>Pick it up,  
>Pick it up up up,<br>And never say never.  
><em>**Calamity**_  
>I never thought I could feel this power.<br>I never thought that I could feel this free.  
>I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower.<br>And I'm fast enough to run across the sea.  
><em>**All**_  
>And there's just no turning back,<br>When your hearts under attack,  
>Gonna give everything I have,<br>Cause this is my destiny._

_I will never say never! (I will fight)  
>I will fight till forever! (make it right)<br>Whenever you knock me down,  
>I will not stay on the ground.<br>Pick it up,  
>Pick it up,<br>Pick it up,  
>Pick it up, up, up,<br>And never say never.  
><em>**Lil' Beeper**_  
>Here we go!<br>Guess who?  
>J Smith and Jb!<br>I gotcha lil bro._

**Lil' Sneezer**

_I can handle him.  
>Hold up, aight?<br>I can handle him._

_Now he's bigger than me,  
>Taller than me.<br>And he's older than me,  
>And stronger than me.<br>And his arms a little bit longer than me.  
>But he ain't on a JB song with me!<em>

_I be trying a chill  
>They be trying to side with the thrill.<br>No pun intended, was raised by the power of Will._

_Like Luke with the force, when push comes to shove.  
>Like Cobe with the 4th, ice water with blood.<em>

_I gotta be the best, and yes  
>We're the flyest.<br>Like David and Goliath,  
>I conquered the giant.<br>So now I got the world in my hand,  
>I was born from two stars<br>So the moon's where I land.  
><em>**All**_  
>I will never say never! (I will fight)<br>I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
>Whenever you knock me down,<br>I will not stay on the ground.  
>Pick it up,<br>Pick it up,  
>Pick it up,<br>Pick it up, up, up,  
>And never say never.<em>

_I will never say never! (I will fight)  
>I will fight till forever! (make it right)<br>Whenever you knock me down,  
>I will not stay on the ground.<br>Pick it up,  
>Pick it up,<br>Pick it up,  
>Pick it up, up, up,<br>And never say never."_ Furrball, Calamity, Lil'Beeper, and Lil' Sneezer sang with such a passion that entire school was on their feet cheering

"CETTE IS MY BOYFRIEND!" Fifi shouted jumping and doing a wild take in extreme joy making me smile

I knew Fifi was deeply in love with Furrball, and that didn't surprise me. When she was in the hospital and in a brief coma; he had never left her side even when the doctors told him that she was going to be alright. I can tell you right now that there is not one man I know that is more loyal than he is. He wouldn't even sleep or leave her side for a second, and believe me he would not leave. It took ten security guards just to get him out of the room long enough for the doctors to give her the treatment she needed. I was about to grab the phone to vote when Gary ran on stage and shouted:

"I challenge Furrball to a song duel!" silencing the entire auditorium

"I accept your challenge. Go ahead and start this match, if ya got the guts. Your crew against mine, unless you scared." Furrball said in a tone of confidence that I knew Fifi adored so much

_"__Pussies  
>Fall in and get quoted yall<br>Yeah  
>It's Cashis<br>Welcome to the Shady game  
>G's up<em>

_Obie went plat  
>He back with another classic<br>50 went Diamond  
>Smashed twice bastards<br>D-12 multi back to back  
>Eminem the hardest sellin artist in rap<br>Stat quo the mixtape messiah  
>In the phantom<br>About to run the A  
>When we drop stanlanta<br>Bobby Creek  
>You know his motherfuckin' name nigga<br>Bobby Creek  
>He ain't no motherfuckin' name nigga<br>I'm Cashis  
>Mixtape was a classic<br>Ep is a classic  
>LP is that shit<br>Dark park  
>Money and all<br>But much more  
>Told me go all out<br>Serve em all homeboy  
>I'm a west nigga<br>A midwest nigga  
>I'm the best nigga<br>Cause we the best niggas  
>From street team to GM<br>To BP  
>This ain't a crime family<br>This rap family is a dream team_

_We took a break for a minute  
>And now we bangin'<br>But we been listenin to everything that you been sayin'  
>And now we comin' for everybody who be hatin'<br>From 06 through in...  
>Everything is shady's<br>We took a break for a minute  
>And now we bangin'<br>But we been listenin to everything that you been sayin'  
>And now we comin' for everybody who be hatin'<br>From 06 through in...  
>Everything is shady's<em>

_Kill the cash hard  
>Bout to smash frauds<br>Puttin' fast broads  
>Through the windport<br>I can handle narcs  
>When the candle sparks<br>You hit the ground  
>And I snatch the bandana<br>We ridin' out  
>It's shady game nigga<br>Hope ya bulletproof  
>Fuck lame nigga<br>Know who I'm talkin' to  
>Glad ya man did<br>You bout to get it too  
>Rest with your fam man<br>This a cold game  
>Played by the coldest man<br>Everything ya see  
>The 7 4 k<br>Sell the of cocaine  
>I'm a dopeman<br>Plus I'm holdin' weight  
>Cause I'm the dope man<br>A west coast gangsta  
>Chi-town gold<br>Interstate runner  
>Watch me drive a brick through<br>And we ain't backin' down  
>Way past rappin' now<br>Right before my album drop  
>My homeboys'll clap you down<em>

_We took a break for a minute  
>And now we bangin'<br>But we been listenin to everything that you been sayin'  
>And now we comin' for everybody who be hatin'<br>From 06 through in...  
>Everything is shady's<br>We took a break for a minute  
>And now we bangin'<br>But we been listenin to everything that you been sayin'  
>And now we comin' for everybody who be hatin'<br>From 06 through in...  
>Everything is shady's<em>

_A born winner  
>Similar to familiar<br>County hound comin' to burn your whole city up  
>I catch ya up in the club<br>Empty the 5th on ya  
>You all know it's pussy<br>By Vivica  
>I'm the realest nigga<br>Ya wanna mob with me  
>If you a dealer nigga<br>You can get blocks from me  
>I hand rocks and jeans<br>The cream  
>Glocks and things<br>To mark seven  
>Throw 6<br>Got with the team  
>Now I'm on the scene<br>Reachin' out  
>Bein' a celebrity bring me more bitches<br>In a position to watch by more nitches  
>And place at the end of the plots<br>I hold niggas  
>Figures<br>Urban peaces, greases  
>Last week to the point a police was shot<br>And if niggas wanna know what I been bout lately  
>Nigga take it how ya want it<br>Rap with Shady_

_We took a break for a minute  
>And now we bangin'<br>But we been listenin to everything that you been sayin'  
>And now we comin' for everybody who be hatin'<br>From 06 through in...  
>Everything is shady's<br>We took a break for a minute  
>And now we bangin'<br>But we been listenin to everything that you been sayin'  
>And now we comin' for everybody who be hatin'<br>From 06 through in...  
>Everything is shady's<em>

_Everything is Shady's  
>Up from the west coast<br>And the midwest  
>Cashis<br>Boast boy  
>Block boys<br>We pioneerin' this  
>In the race to be legends<br>Cash  
>Tie die<br>I'm a Shady gangsta nigga"_ Gary and his crew sang with less passion than the passion Furrball and his crew had

_"_**All**

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
>Saying AYO! gotta let go!<br>I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
>Saying AYO! baby, let's go!<br>_**Furrball**

_I-I-I-I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
>I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans<br>I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands  
>Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands<em>

_Ye, ye_

_'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
>And it goes on and on and on...<em>

_Yeaaah!  
><em>**All**_  
>I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,<br>Saying AYO! gotta let go!  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life,<br>Saying AYO! baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
>We gon' go all night,<br>We gon' light it up,  
>Like it's dynamite!<br>'Cause I told you once,  
>Now I told you twice,<br>We gon' light it up,  
>Like it's dynamite!<br>_**Furrball**_  
>I came to move, move, move, move<br>Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
>I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do<br>Just what the fuck I came here to do, do, do, do_

_Ye, ye_

_'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
>And it goes on and on and on...<em>

_Yeah!  
><em>**All**_  
>I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,<br>Saying AYO! gotta let go!  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life,<br>Saying AYO! baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
>We gon' go all night,<br>We gon' light it up,  
>Like it's dynamite!<br>'Cause I told you once,  
>Now I told you twice,<br>We gon' light it up,  
>Like it's dynamite!<br>_**Furrball**_  
>I'm gonna take it all out,<br>I'm gonna be the last one standing.  
>I'm over it all and I…<br>I'm gonna be the last one landing.  
>Cause I, I, I.. believe it,<br>And I, I, I .. I just want it all...  
>I just want it all...<br>I'm gonna put my hands in the air!  
>Hands, hands in the air!<br>Put your hands in the air!  
><em>**All**_  
>I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,<br>Saying AYO! gotta let go!  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life,<br>Saying AYO! baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
>We gon' go all night,<br>We gon' light it up,  
>Like it's dynamite!<br>'Cause I told you once,  
>Now I told you twice,<br>We gon' light it up,  
>Like it's dynamite!" <em>Furrball and his crew sang causing the school to shake with joy

Gary and his crew were mad that they were losing to what they thought was a bunch of losers and geeks, so they actually thought that they could double their strengths by singing:

_"Yeah!  
>Stat quo<br>Doc Dre  
>I representin the A town<br>A town  
>Aye aye aye<br>I'm comin' from the A town  
>A town<br>Shady Aftermath_

_Yeah  
>Once again it's on<br>Em, stat now alive  
>And this motherfucker on<br>The ho's get naked  
>Soon as the song comes on<br>The niggas get reckless  
>It's off the chain<br>It's on  
>It's papa speakers<br>Knockin' crowds off the floor  
>They jockin' and watchin<br>When I walks through the door  
>It's him<br>Tell a friend  
>But you already know<br>Act stupid and lose it  
>Don't fuck with quo<br>I'm kind of different  
>Not the usual<br>Sippin' cognac between two beautiful  
>Two bitches at the club<br>Talk shit at your funeral  
>I came to get a buzz and crunk<br>Understand yo  
>It's crowded in back<br>He's jumpin  
>God damn it's slow<br>I'm cooler than cool  
>Cause my temperature is thirty below<br>I'm checkin' the scene for new cunt  
>Droppin' it low<br>Shakin' they ass  
>Backin' it up<br>Fast or slow_

_You know this thing don't stop till I say so  
>Now get low<br>Get low  
>Keep that ass on the floor<br>You know this club don't close till I say so  
>Now get low<br>Get low  
>Keep that ass on the flow<br>Now get low  
>Get low<br>Keep that ass on the floor  
>Now get low<br>Get low  
>Keep that ass on the floor<em>

_It goes three two one shortie  
>That's what's up<br>At the bar lookin sober  
>But I'm high as fuck<br>And as far as yall who be actin' tough  
>I'm in the spot with the glock<br>Please believe it's tough  
>We ready we sweaty<br>It's hot  
>It's off the chain<br>We macin' and spewin  
>Please miss tell me what's ya name<br>The way you move and them jeans  
>Made me happy you came<br>I'm tryin' to get to know ya  
>Possibly get some brain<br>I need pinky rings  
>I'm the man of your dreams<br>Your life if you wanna be wifey  
>And join my team<br>So I can support you  
>And support you by any means<br>Nah  
>I ain't givin' you none of my things<br>But we can leave the club tonight  
>Hit the telly<br>And fuck  
>Long as you know when I bust<br>I'm in the dust  
>Ain't no children<br>It ain't nothing nothing for us to discuss  
>Except what time your ride pickin' you up<em>

_You know this thing don't stop till I say so  
>Now get low<br>Get low  
>Keep that ass on the floor<br>You know this club don't close till I say so  
>Now get low<br>Get low  
>Keep that ass on the flow<br>Now get low  
>Get low<br>Keep that ass on the floor  
>Now get low<br>Get low  
>Keep that ass on the floor<em>

_Turn that ass around  
>Go on and do somethin do somethin girl<br>Girl touch the ground  
>Now drop drip low yeah<br>Now drop drip low yeah  
>Now drop drip low yeah<em>

_Re-up style"_

While Furrball's crew was getting ready, Furrball said:

"This song goes to my girlfriend Fifi La Fume. I love you, baby!" in a tone that caused Fifi to blush a deep shade of red making me smile at Fifi's luck

_"I fell in love with you  
>'Twas like a dream come true<br>And my love for you  
>Will never end, oh no<br>It was such a special night  
>You lay right by my side<br>And I told you things  
>I'd never tell a soul<em>

_And now that  
>I have you baby baby<br>I promise I'll never leave  
>(Never leave)<br>'Cause you are  
>The only one that<br>Makes my life complete_

_And I'm  
>Crazy over you<br>I don't know what to do  
>I'm crazy over you<br>You you you_

_And I'm  
>Crazy over you<br>I don't know what to do  
>I'm crazy over you<br>You you you_

_A love that never ends  
>You're more than<br>Just a friend  
>And my heart and soul<br>I'll always give to you  
>The only in my life<br>Someday you'll be my wife  
>And I'll be with you<br>Until the end of time_

_And now that  
>I have you baby baby<br>I promise I'll never leave  
>(Never leave)<br>'Cause you are  
>The only one that<br>Makes my life complete_

_And I'm  
>Crazy over you<br>I don't know what to do  
>I'm crazy over you<br>You you you_

_And I'm  
>Crazy over you<br>I don't know what to do  
>I'm crazy over you<br>You you you_

_Oh, it doesn't matter  
>What you say or do<br>Because I love you  
>(And I know<br>You love me too)  
>Love me, kiss me<br>And hold me in your arms  
>Let me know<br>You're crazy for me  
>And I'm crazy over you<br>I told you I love you  
>I told you I would never go<br>'Cause you are the only one  
>To make my life complete<em>

_And I'm  
>Crazy over you<br>I don't know what to do  
>I'm crazy over you<br>You you you_

_(I'll pay your rent  
>I'll buy your clothes<br>Girl I will cook your  
>Food for you<br>Food for you  
>I'll do anything<br>Whatever you want baby  
>Just don't ever leave)" <em>Furrball sang with such passion that had the entire school cheering and Fifi was the loudest of them all.

**Me: Well looks like Furrball isn't a bachelor anymore**

**Fifi: Oui (dreamy sigh)**

**Furrball: Well I love her for ten years, why not marry**

**Me: I don't Tiny Toon Adventure characters and songs**

**Furrball: Review and stick around for chapter 6**

_**Will Fifi and Furrball's relationship go strong or will everyone else interfere? Can Fifi get the student body to understand that she loves him?**_


	6. Blissful Moments

I was so happy when Furrball had made cette song dedication to moi. I just wanted so bad to run up to him and kiss him over and over and over again. When it came for ze votes on ze Talent Show Contest, I voted for Furrball and when I was done I winked at him. Cette made him blush cette adorable blush cette I will never get tired of seeing on his adorable face. When he got back on stage, he looked really nervous; he looked like he was deciding whether or not to do something. I was about to ask Mrs. Bunny if I could talk to him when I heard ze most beautiful words ever in my whole life:

"Fifi La Fume, I know it's too early to see if this is even going to work, but will you….when we are you know older… will you marry me?" on one knee with his paws together in a cute nervous fashion

I couldn't believe my ears; ze love of my life wants to spend ze rest of his life with moi. I was shocked, happy, and excited cette I wanted to cry tears of pure joy at how he asked moi in front of ze entire student body. Without even thinking I ran to him and tackled him in ze tightest hug I could possibly give him all ze while kissing him with ze most passion I even had. I didn't even use ze stairs to get on ze stage, I jumped onstage causing him to fall flat on his back due to ze force of my tackle. When I pulled away with tears of joy when I shouted:

"YES, YES I WILL, MON AMOR! I LOVE VOUS MORE THAN VOUS CAN IMAGINE!" hugging him even tighter

He was ze greatest boyfriend and most wonderful singer ever! I have no doubt in my mind cette our love will stand stronger with time and only get sweeter just like ze fine wine, I loved him for ten years so why not be with him for ze rest of my life. I snuggled even closer to him in perfect bliss not even caring if I had tarnished my popularity by doing so. I just wanted this moment to last forever, and to be in his embrace forever. He was everything to moi and to know cette I was everything to him made moi speechless and into a pile of romantic mush. Le sigh, I would never find another who could make moi feel ze way I do right now, and cette is a fact I am proud of. He stood to his feet with moi in his arms and whispers in my ear:

"Thanks for making me the happiest I had ever been in my whole life, Fifi La Fume. Loving you for these ten years was the only thing stopping me from ending my life all those years ago. I love you, more than life itself." As he held moi tighter in his loving embrace

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; I was ze only thing standing between him and suicide. I can't imagine my life without him, it is just too painful. I love him and I need him to be by my side and in my life. I just held him tighter and nuzzle his neck completely ignoring ze teases of becoming Mrs. Cat from ze student body and gave him kisses ever now and then. I even wrapped my tail around ze both of us, trying to get him to see cette he has nothing to fear. I just can't bear to lose him; I can't even imagine not being his wife let alone not being his girlfriend.

"Vous has nothing to fear, Ryan Thomas Felldoh Furrball Cat. I won't ever leave vous, or let go of this love cette we share. I have always loved vous, and I always will. If anything it was vous cette kept moi from giving up in school and just leave this town. I can't even imagine my life without vous. I love vous, and no one else can change my mind." I whisper in his ear before I kissed him with such passion cette ze entire school had seemed to vanish and it was just us.

Once our kiss ended, I didn't want to get out of his embrace, but I had to eventually. Once I was out of his sweet embrace, I get hugged from behind from my future husband, which is something I enjoyed very much. I smile a loving smile as Mr. Bunny announces ze winner to ze entire school knowing cette my love was sure to win. He and his band had practically got ze entire student body to get up and dance like this was a concert! They had put so much passion in ze songs cette it be a crime if they didn't win.

"And the winner is…..The Freedom Fighters!" he says causing moi to jump in joy and hug Furrball with a huge smile on my face

Ze rest of the day consisted of moi and Furrball cuddling and texting one another in class. He even went to just watch moi cheer in practice, which had caused moi to show off a little. Although Stacy had been flirting with him throughout ze practice, he had constantly turned her down which made moi smile. He even sang another romantic song in Music 101 for moi just as he had promised, and man did I want to kiss him badly for it! On our way home, Furrball lifts moi up bridal style and carries moi home. I couldn't help but smile a bashful smile and giggle ze rest of ze way. Sometimes I wonder what in heaven's name I did to have ze man of my dreams. He is just so strong and so gentle to moi cette it's almost unbearable not to kiss him. I love him so much cette it should be consider illegal to love someone this much.

Once we are back in my home, he gives moi ze sweetest and most passionate kiss ever. I kiss back with equal passion craving for our kiss to go deeper. This was more powerful then all ze others cette while kissing moi we fell onto my bed. I wrap my legs around his waist and decide to make this kiss deeper by sliding my tongue over his sweet lips. He moans and grants moi entrance, I explore his mouth, enjoying every second of it. I love ze way he kissed; it was always filled with so much love and passion. I had instantly forgotten about ze constant rude questions cette ze student body had kept asking moi. They even asked why I had fallen for a loser, and cette really got to moi. I mean, how could they not see cette moi was crushing him for ze past ten years? However, I was too wrapped up in this moment to even think about cette. In mid-kiss he rolls over so cette moi is on top and I kiss back even more passionate than before.

Once we broke our kiss I couldn't stop. I kiss his lips and neck over and over again; Furrball moans each time cette I did this. Ze very thought of how good this felt was just beyond amazing; every time we kissed I always felt this spark and it kept getting better with each time I kissed him. Ze moans he made were increasing ze amount of pleasure cette I felt, and I couldn't control cette urge to make his moans even louder. Before I could take this any further ze phone rings, and as much as I wanted to let ze machine get it I answered it.

"Bonjour?" I said trying to hide my annoyance while sitting right on Furrball's lap causing him to purr

"Hi Fifi, I hope I am not interrupting anything. I need your advice on how to tell Elmyra that I don't love her." Replied a voice cette I did not want to hear at ze moment

"Esteban, I already told vous how to get her off your back! What did she do this time?" I replied trying my hardest not to moan at ze fact cette Furrball had decided to rub my leg to tease moi _'Not helping mon amour, this is making moi want to hang up instead.'_ I thought as I tried to hold in ze moans of pleasure

"Well she tries to trap me in a cage, drag me off to her place, and squeeze the life out of me. I need help to get her to see that I don't like her the way she likes me. Any more ideas for me to use to get her off my back?" Esteban replies causing moi to roll my eyes at Elmyra actions

"Try talking to Sammie, maybe she can help vous." I replied trying to ignore Furrball which was getting even harder to do so

"Ok I will do that. Thanks Fifi, talk to you later." Esteban replied

"You're welcome, Esteban. Talk to vous later." I replied before I hang up ze phone in a record breaking speed

I couldn't suppress my moans anymore and he gave moi a smirk cette I found incredibly sexy. I kiss him once more before I get off of him and give a smirk of my own and say:

"We are not ready for cette yet. At least I am not ready yet." In a firm/playful tone

"Ok, baby I understand. I love you way too much to push you into anything you don't want to do." He replied in a loving tone

I smile knowing cette Furrball is ze best guy I will ever find. I will never find another, and even if I did; I will never love him as much as I have loved Furrball. He was there for moi even before I became popular and he saved moi from Elmyra more times than I can even count. How could I not love him? Better yet, why can't anyone see what I see in him? He smiled back at moi and said to moi:

"I also know that you are the best girl I will ever find and love. It is true you will never forget your first true love, let alone replace it." In a love struck tone

After he had told moi what was upsetting him last night, he had told moi everything about his past. He even told moi cette when he was four cette he had a puppy crush on a feline named Rita Smith, and all about ze friends he made in ze orphan school. I have to admit Minerva, Astrid, Luke, Brittney, and Rick were ze most loyal out all ze loyal friends he had. He had at least around 20 friends cette he could count on and ze leader Electra Storm was ze wisest of them all. She was ze one cette taught his cruel uncle a lesson alongside a young servant girl in ze palace named Amy Laterose which had made moi smile. His friends accepted him for who he actually was and even risked their lives to protect him, especially Minerva and Amy, which I must say cette I am extremely grateful for cette. He even told moi how cette right when met moi he was afraid of losing moi like he had lost everyone else. A battle had caused ze team to split apart not by choice, but by force, and cette caused moi to be sad. They were the greatest friends and they had lost contact in ze battle and when ze battle was over he couldn't find them. Not even his younger siblings Bella and Jason were found in ze remains, it wasn't until he was in Acme Acres Looniversity for two years cette he had found out cette they were alive but they thought he was dead just he had thought they were dead. I smiled at ze fact cette they weren't killed in battle but I really wanted to meet them in person.

**Me: Well looks like Furrball finally found happiness**

**Fifi: Oui (dreamy sigh)**

**Furrball: Well she makes me happy**

**Me: I don't Tiny Toon Adventure characters**

**Furrball: Review and stick around for chapter 7**

_**Will Fifi and Furrball's relationship go strong or will everyone else interfere? Is Furrball free from his past or is his past around the corner?**_


	7. Old Flame Returns

I was so stupid to let Furrball go twelve years ago. How was I supposed to know that I was in love with him this whole time? Now eleven years have gone by and no signs of Furrball anywhere; in fact I have never stopped looking for the young prince anywhere. I was the apple of his eye, his everything, and I threw it all away for a guy that never even noticed me. Now he can be dead for all I knew, and I would be wasting my time trying to find him. I really blew it with him and now that I wanted him, he is nowhere to be found. That is completely not what I needed but yet he was the cutest, sweetest, and the most loyal cat I knew; I thought I loved Gary Hawkins before Gary had caused the battle to happen where Furrball went missing.

I'm Rita Smith and I am the world's dumbest feline to have ever lived. I can't find him anywhere; talk about karma. I am at his favorite café, having his favorite drink; but it's not the same. I don't even know if he is alive or not! It's tearing me up inside; I am about to cry until I see his younger sister walk in with her only sibling left Jason. They told me to let go of him, and that he is in a better place. It is almost as if they know something I don't. I really was a fool; I mean here I had the most gentle, handsome, suave guy in all the lands giving me attention. I couldn't notice him for crying out loud! I finally decided to take a break from the endless and fruitless searching by going to a town called Acme Acres. When I get there I see how bright everything seemed to be just like when Furrball was in town back in Athens.

I'm walking down the streets until I come across the sound of joyous laughter. I felt envious and wanted to see if I had a real reason to be, so I peek through a little hole in the wooden fence. I couldn't believe my eyes; a female skunk with a tail twice the size of her body was smiling a love struck smile and laughing that joyous laughter. I actually saw her in the arms of a cat, and he wasn't squirming to break free. Now that is true love right there, and I could have had the same thing with Furrball if I wasn't so stupid. Right when I am about to leave them alone I hear:

"Oh Furrball, vous is so amazing. What did I do to deserve a man like vous?" from the skunk causing my heart to feel like it had stopped beating

"I am not amazing, you are. What did I do for a girl like you to love me? A girl like you deserves better than me." Furrball said in a loving tone that broke my heart

"Vous thinks I can do better than date ze Prince of Athens? Perish ze thought, I would never love another as I love vous." She replied in a tone I found extremely unbearable

I couldn't believe this, all this time he was here. He even moved on to love another girl! I will never have the chance to be his now or ever; especially with that girl in the way. My second chance has been ripped right out of my hands when I heard Furrball talk to this skunk like she was a goddess and the only girl that he could ever love. I was about to barge and make him look like a two-timer when I heard:

"I love you, Fifi La Fume, and no one can tear us apart. Especially after we have been together for a year, and have known each for eleven years before we started this wonderful relationship. You are my everything and I can't live without you by my side. So I bought the ring to make this official. Fifi La Fume will you marry me?" on one knee with ring in hand

"I said this before, I'll say it again. Of course I'll marry vous, I love vous more than a husband." She replied making me want to really tear them apart

"You make me the happiest guy alive. I just wish I have met you sooner." He replied after placing the ring on her finger causing my heart to shatter completely

"Same here mon amor, but why dwell on ze past when we have a beautiful future together." She replied before kissing him

That is when I had enough of seeing this girl with the guy that used to be crazy for me. I walked into the alley and thought of what to say to cause their moment to come a stop. I didn't want to make him look so bad to where it would be stupid for me to be with him. So I just said:

"Prince Ryan, is that you?" in a formal tone trying to mask my ever burning jealousy

**Me: Well looks like Furrball has trouble**

**Furrball: Right when I am so happy**

**Me: I don't Tiny Toon Adventure characters**

**Furrball: Review and stick around for chapter 8**

_**Will Rita cause problems for Fifi or will she be shut down? Can Rita tear them apart or is it a lost cause?**_


	8. Rivalry or something else?

It has been a wonderful year since cette fateful night. I couldn't believe my luck; usually I would always be heartbroken and out of luck. However this time I am ze luckiest girl alive! Furrball is everything I could possibly want and more! We planned our anniversary date to be a dinner and a moonlit stroll down ze park I chased him in once. We had just got out of school and he kept surprising moi with presents and kisses. Could this possibly get any better than it is right now?

"I love you, Fifi La Fume, and no one can tear us apart. Especially after we have been together for a year, and have known each for ten years before we started this wonderful relationship. You are my everything and I can't live without you by my side. So I bought the ring to make this official. Fifi La Fume will you marry me?" he said on one knee with a ring

"I said this before, I'll say it again. Of course I'll marry vous, I love vous more than a husband." I replied meaning every word of it

While he placed ze ring on my finger, I had this feeling cette someone was watching us. However, I chose to ignore it and cherish ze moment I had with ze man of my dreams. I have been Furrball's girlfriend for a year now and I was so happy cette I had ze sweetest guy as my own. He moved in with moi after ze talent show and let's just say cette I have no regrets. We spent ze next few minutes or so saying sweet nothings to one another until we heard:

"Prince Ryan is that you?" in a formal tone cette contained relief and surprise in it and had a twinge of jealousy

We ended our sweet embrace but remained in each other's arms to my relief. I looked at her and notice cette look in her eyes. Ze look of shock and jealousy; before I can even get a second look at her, Furrball said:

"Rita, what are you doing here and why on earth are you here?" in an annoyed tone cette made moi smile on ze inside

"I am here on vacation from looking for you, Ryan. I am here because everywhere else reminded me of you." She replied in a hurt/angry tone causing moi to tense up with pent up jealousy

"Sure you were looking for me, and I am single." Mon cat hunk replied with cette loveable sarcasm I never get tired of hearing

"I really was Ryan, look I was a fool all those years ago. I am sorry I broke your heart, I realized that I should have turned you down gently and not harsh like I did all those years ago. Friends?" she replied while her eyes told a very different story

"Acquaintances for now." Furrball said in a _I still don't trust vous_ tone

"Alright, Ryan you won't regret this. Who is she?" she replied in a joyous tone hiding another tone cette I couldn't catch

"Rita this is Fifi La Fume, my fiancé. Sweetheart this is Rita Smith an old acquaintance of mine." Furrball replied causing moi to blush

Ze way he said it made moi completely forget Rita and want to kiss him. His fiancé sounded so sweet and felt so right. However I noticed cette Rita tensed up, this made moi wonder. If I can't keep my fiancé away from her then I will make sure she doesn't try anything on my fiancé. I know cette I shouldn't be jealous but she look like one of those models cette guys will kill to have as their girl. Not only cette, she would say something and yet her eyes told a very different story, which caused moi to get slightly worried.

"Bonjour Rita, it's nice to meet vous." I replied in ze nicest tone I could muster trying to hide ze immature jealousy I felt at ze very moment

"Hey Fifi, and yeah nice to meet you too." She replied in a nice tone too but her eyes held a glare

"Fifi sweetheart, I was wondering if maybe you would want to…you know…go to the debutant dance with me in Athens?" Furrball asked moi causing moi to blush

To be able to go to Athens with him was like winning ze lottery. I smiled a love struck smile and saw him in cette adorable nervous fashion I had come to love so much. How could I say no to cette? I wanted to shout my answer in pure joy, but I chose to give him a love struck stare that shouted _yes I would go with him_. He has no idea cette I could never say no to cette adorable look. I was snapped out of my daydreaming when Rita said:

"Your majesty, you know that commoners aren't allowed in the Debutant under any circumstances." In a tone cette hinted jealousy, big time

"There is a first time for everything, besides she is not a commoner anymore. She is my fiancé which is considered royalty." Furrball replied in a firm tone cette made moi heart jump

"Besides I would love to go mon amour." I replied smirking at Furrball like I always did every time he would ask moi on a date

"Great, and if you don't mind I was wondering if you would want to make this a triple date." He replied in cette flirtatious tone cette moi found sexy

"I wouldn't mind at all, who did vous have in mind?" I replied hugging him close

"Well Babs, and Shirley since they are your best friends and the dates of their choice." He replied smiling cette cute smile cette made my head spin

"Oui, cette is wonderful. Rita, does vous want moi to show vous around town?" I asked trying to be nice to her

"Sure, I would love that, Fifi." She replied maintaining her glare towards moi causing moi to roll my eyes

**Me: Well looks like Furrball has trouble**

**Furrball: Right when I am so happy**

**Me: I don't Tiny Toon Adventure characters**

**Furrball: Review and stick around for chapter 9**

_**Will Fifi stop Rita before she causes drama? Can Rita tear them apart or is it a lost cause?**_


	9. New Trouble and Friend

I can't believe this; my Furrball is seeing a skunk! She is not even much to look at, rich, and not of royal descent. I need to separate them, but how? I look around the streets and listen to her talk about these places. If there is anything this brat is good at its giving directions. This is when I realized that she is oblivious to my actual intentions on tearing them apart. I all had to do is play nice when Furrball is around us, and she loses her chance with my man forever.

"So how did you and Furrball meet one another?" I asked in a curious tone and trying to mask my still burning jealousy

"We met in ze first grade. It was love at first sight; I mean he was ze sweetest guy ever when we met. I guess vous can say he snuck his way into my heart." She replied in a love struck tone making me want to barf at the very idea

"I was his first love, he did tell you that right?" I replied hoping to get her jealous and place doubt in their forsaken relationship

"Oui he did tell moi all about his life before he met moi." She replied in a tone I couldn't catch

"Oh just making sure." I replied realizing I forgot that Furrball was one to never hide a secret from his loved ones

**Normal POV**

Rita and Fifi kept walking until they reached a shopping center. Fifi knew Rita was trying to get her pissed off and to look like a possessive girlfriend. However, thanks to Furrball she was very slow to anger and keen on talking her way out of situations. She loved Furrball all too much to tell Rita off like she had wanted to, so she kept her cool and went to look for Shirley all while showing Rita the best places in town. If she blew a fuse now, Rita would have the upper hand. Fifi knew all about Furrball's past, thanks to her crush on him during the eleven years they knew each other, and what he had shared with her. She found out that Rita Smith was actually Furrball's puppy crush and his first heartbreak. She felt a bit jealous, but beamed with pride that she is his first love. Twelve years of romance novels had taught Fifi that if you love someone you will need to trust them with your heart. Fifi smiled at the fact she was engaged and happily in love; she was aware of Rita intended on doing something that would affect them but wasn't sure on what it was, yet.

Meanwhile Furrball was trying to find a way on being able to take Fifi with him to Athens without Rita crushing his chances on announcing his engagement to Fifi. He noticed one tiny problem that he forgot to tell Fifi; Rita was very keen on tricking people. She would trick Fifi into leaving him for good! He wasn't even going to give it a second thought and went after the girls. He used all the stealth he had learned in his whole life to keep a low profile. When he was close enough to the girls, he noticed that Fifi was on her guard with Rita. '_That's my girl. Always one step ahead of me.'_ He thought to himself as he snuck in closer to hear Rita say:

"I don't get what he sees in you. It makes no sense, why on earth would a cat love a skunk? I had his attention first, and no one is going to take Furrball away from me!" causing him to get mad at Rita

_'All these years and she still hasn't changed.'_ He thought to himself trying to control his anger. He noticed Fifi's reaction and he wanted to run to her and hold her close but instead stayed hidden. Which turned out to be the smart choice because he heard her say:

"Vous may have had his attention, but I have his heart. Vous tore him apart, causing him to feel cette he wasn't good enough for anyone. I promised him cette I wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt him, and I intend on keeping cette promise. So if vous even tries to hurt my future husband, I will personally make sure cette it is ze last thing vous ever does. Vous isn't even his friend and vous is already making plans to take him away from moi! I saw right through vous, when vous was apologizing to him. I am warning vous, try to tear us apart and I will make sure vous stays in ze intensive care permanently!"

Furrball had smiled at what she had said to Rita. He didn't even notice Esteban walking up to Fifi and with Angelica, Jaime, and Sammie. They all heard Rita's comment and came rushing to Fifi's aid the girls ready to fight and the boys ready to tell her off. Furrball finally noticed their presence when Sammie had said:

"Girl, Fifi ain't going to be the only one to make sure of that. I will kill you if you crush this boy's chance at true love."

"Yeah girl you better watch your back, because if you do anything that stupid I'll make sure you are eating your meals through a straw." Angelica said ready to beat the crap out of Rita

"You may have had his affections before but you don't have them now so deal with it!" Jaime shouted glaring at Rita

"Get off their case, it is their choice not yours! Let go of him already, he has moved on why can't you?" Esteban added glaring at Rita

"I told you, that you made the biggest mistake twelve years ago! You just don't get it do you? He was the best of the best and still is! You refused to listen to me, now you have to pay the price! I am warning you to keep your freaking distance, because if you don't I will hurt you ten times worse than all of them combined!" shouted a very mysterious voice scaring Rita like crazy

**Me: Well looks like Rita is not going to get away with trying to tear them apart**

**Furrball: You got that right**

**Me: I don't Tiny Toon Adventure characters**

**Furrball: Review and stick around for chapter 10**

_**Can Rita tear them apart or is it a lost cause? _Who was that mysterious voice?_**_


	10. Arguments and Romance?

Everyone had turned to the source of the mysterious voice only to find an albino mink standing there. She was wearing black combat boots, black cargo pants with a dragon like design on it, a black shirt with a sapphire colored flames design on it, and a black leather jacket. She stood there fuming at Rita's immature jealousy and said:

"The real question anyone should be asking here is what the hell did Ryan see in you? He thought he was in love with you, waited on ya hand and foot, and did everything for you. What did he end up getting from you? He had ended up getting rejection in the most gruesome manner imaginable. Who the hell slaps a guy who adores you with a solid silver pipe? You left him bruised and hurt for twelve years, I should know because I was with you when you did those things to him. I had always stayed behind to help the poor guy on his feet and to take him to the nearest hospital. The doctors said that he could have died of blood loss if it hadn't been for me taking him to the hospital the last time you rejected him! **DID YOU NOT CARE ABOUT HIM? IS THAT IT? I ACTUALLY TOLD YOU TO NOT HURT HIM MORE TIMES THAN I COULD EVEN COUNT! HECK I AM ACTUALLY GLAD HE FOUND THE FREAKING STRENGTH TO MOVE ON AND FOUND SOMEONE BETTER! HE DESERVES BETTER AND THANK GOD THAT SOMEONE WAS ACTUALLY THERE FOR HIM!**" more like shouted completely silencing the mall

"I did what I had to do, Minerva. I had no choice; he would have been killed anyways." Rita replied causing Fifi to shout

**"VOUS THINKS CETTE FURRBALL ACTUALLY DESERVED ZE CRAP VOUS GAVE HIM! I LOVED HIM FOR ELEVEN YEARS AND STILL DO! TO THINK CETTE MY ONLY TRUE LOVE COULD HAVE DIED AT YOUR HANDS TWELVE YEARS AGO, IS A NIGHTMARE!"** in pure rage

At this point Furrball couldn't stay hidden anymore so he ran to her and held her in his arms. By the time he got there she had burst into tears, he held her in his arms as she cried her heart out in his chest causing Babs and Shirley to run to her aid. They had witnessed the whole thing, when they actually got to Fifi Babs shouted:

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE SOMEONE WOULD SINK THAT LOW! HE IS HAPPY WITH FIFI GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD, BITCH!"** in pure anger

**"LIKE YEAH, YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT LIKE THIS WOULD COME BACK TO BITE YOU IN THE REAR! LEAVE OUR BEST FRIEND ALONE, OR ELSE YOU WILL LIKE BE SORRY!"** Shirley shouted in pure rage

"I had to do it. You don't understand, Furrball tell them." Rita said trying to at least look good

"Tell them what, Rita? That my demented uncle was a mad scientist who turned me into a monster. That didn't mean that my will power wasn't strong enough on that night. You crushed my spirit and tore my heart. Fifi came and helped me pick up the pieces of my torn heart and even repaired my heart, she loves me for who I am on the inside. Now leave my fiancé alone, or you will face the consequences." He replied holding Fifi tighter while glaring at Rita

Furrball didn't even let Rita answer, he picked Fifi up bridal style and left. Leaving her to face whatever the others had planned for her. He wasn't going to let Rita break Fifi like she had done to him, not now not ever! Her crying had ceased a bit, just enough to look like she was sleeping. He had gone to his special place, a meadow in the country side. He sat down with her in his lap and comforted her by saying:

"It's going to be alright, sweetheart. That's all in the past, you are all that matters to me now and forever." In a tone that held so much passion

"I could've lost vous before I even met vous. Cette is a nightmare I don't want to be reality ever. I love vous too much to even imagine life without vous." She replied through her tears

"I love you too, and you don't have to imagine life without me. I will always be by your side, so don't you worry." He replied lifting her chin to face him

He looked into her eyes showing her that he was speaking the truth. Fifi had learned to read his body language due to the fact he "refused" to talk when they met. She looked into his hazel eyes that were filled with so much passion and love that she smiled. _'Furrball is the one I am meant to be with for ze rest of my life. Rita will never break ze bond we have or ze love we share.'_ She thought to herself as she closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was a much needed kiss, Fifi wrapped her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lay down on the grass with her on top of him. The kiss was passionate and held so much love between them. That is when they both realized just how deep their love really was and how strong it really was. When they broke the kiss, Fifi looked at him in surprise and asked:

"Vous really does love moi more than life itself, don't vous?" with a love struck smile

"Now that's an understatement." He said as he rolled over so he was on top in a love struck tone

"Really, how is cette?" she replied blushing at their current position

"I love you much more than that. You are my addiction, my drug, my everything. I love everything about you; your smile, eyes, personality, accent, scent, everything." He replied nuzzling her neck giving a few kisses there

Fifi was blushing at his actions and shivered with pleasure each time he kissed her sensitive spot on her neck. She smiled at his kind words and gentle kisses; however, when she had the strength to open her eyes she could see the stars. She purred at his ministration and moaned his name, causing him to kiss her most sensitive spot on her neck. She without realizing it grinded her hips against him, moaning his name in pure ecstasy.

Meanwhile Rita was looking for Furrball to apologize to him for lashing out like that. She was on her way to the junk yard where she found them first when she ran into Minerva. She was still mad at Minerva for bringing up the past like she had done that she went over to slap Minerva when she noticed the debutant invitation. Minerva noticed her and said:

"That could have been you, Rita. I told you, someday you will love him back and he won't feel the same. I warned you that this would happen, but do you listen? No, you have to go after Gary Hawkins. Karma hurts doesn't it?"

"No thanks to you! I told you to keep him in Athens!" Rita replied earning a very hard slap from Minerva

****"DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK I WOULD LISTEN TO YOU? HE WAS HURT, AND ON DEATH ROLL!** **ALL BECAUSE YOU AGREE WITH HAWKINS THAT FURRBALL DID COMMIT THAT STUPID CRIME WHICH HE DIDN'T!" ****Minerva shouted unaware that Babs and Shirley were on their way home and heard every word

**Me: Well looks like Rita is not going to get away with trying to tear them apart**

**Furrball: You got that right**

**Me: I don't Tiny Toon Adventure characters**

**Furrball: Review and stick around for chapter 11**

_**Can Rita tear them apart or is it a lost cause? _Will Fifi ignore Rita or will she decide to fight?_**_


	11. Romance and Danger?

The girls couldn't believe that Rita was that bad, but they notice something she had that Minerva didn't or so they thought. Rita had a silver dagger and a loaded gun with her, and she looked like she would use it on Minerva. Rita was on verge of pulling it out but then remembered who trained her in preschool, Astrid. She despised Astrid because she always taught Minerva all the best moves and not her. She instead asked:

"Furrball is a prince and she is a commoner. What does she have that I don't?" not even looking at Minerva in sorrow

"She has personality and understanding, and uses it a lot more than you do." Minerva replied smiling at the fact

"You know his grandfather won't like this." Rita replied trying to prove a point

"Actually he will, because she makes him happy." Minerva replied proving Rita wrong

"What about me, didn't I make him happy?" Rita asked almost begging for a different answer

"You made him think he was happy and that is not enough, Rita." Minerva replied in a semi-sorrowful tone

"I will get him back, Minerva. Mark my words; he will be mine once more!" Rita shouted laughing an evil laugh

Meanwhile Fifi was still in a daze even when Furrball had stop kissing her neck a while ago. The amount of pleasure she felt was undeniable. She couldn't even get up, let alone speak, and all he did was nuzzle and kiss her neck! She finally had the strength to sit up and when she actually did she notices that Furrball had a goofy grin and he was looking right at her causing her to blush.

"Wow, you are amazing." He breathed out giving her a loving stare

"Vous is amazing, vous had completely made moi forget about what Rita said." She replied saying Rita's name with venom

"Forget about Rita, sweetheart. She means nothing to me, especially after what happened twelve years ago." He replied trailing off at the last part

"How did vous meet such a cruel girl? If vous doesn't mind moi asking?" she replied looking at him with concern in her eyes

"I met her in preschool, and well she was very tricky. I thought I loved her but I was hit with the cold harden truth, literally. She managed to snag a pipe when I dropped my guard and slap me with it. Instead of hitting my cheek she hit my temple causing a maximum concussion. I met her when I was three and started the all orphans school in my class." He replied lowering his head in shame

"We all make mistakes, mon amour. It wasn't your fault cette she rejected vous in ze most cruel form possible, but if there is anything cette I know it's cette love has second chances." She replied crawling over to him and hugging him

"I am so glad that's true, because if it wasn't I would have never met my soon to be wife eleven years ago." He replied hugging her tighter and standing up with her in his arms

"Vous is ze most wonderful boyfriend, and soon to be husband ever." She replied kissing him with such a passion.

Fifi had never felt so happy ever since she met Furrball, sure she was looking for ways to forget him but it was impossible to do. He had snuck his way into her heart, and he will always stay there. She ended the kiss with a smile and nuzzled him. She felt safe in his arms but she didn't even notice that Furrball had picked her up bridal style and started heading home until they actually got there. She looks around and notices the change and says:

"No fair, mon amour, cette place was beautiful!" in mock hurt

"Oh really, because I am holding someone a thousand times more beautiful in my arms." He replies causing her to blush a deep red

"Flirt." She replied with a fake pout

"Only for you, my dear." He whispered in her ear causing her to blush a very deep red

"Vous really knows how to make a girl feel great. I can't wait to marry vous." She replied kissing his lips once more happier than she had ever been

The kiss was so strong that Furrball's legs gave out and they fell on the floor. His heart was racing faster than a roadrunner can run, his mind focused on her, his instincts taking over, and his body wanting more. In the mist of their kiss Fifi had somehow managed to change their position to where she is laying on top of him. She couldn't break the kiss even if her life depended on it and her heart was racing so fast that a roadrunner couldn't keep up with her heart. Before any of them could make the kiss deeper the phone decides to ring. She answers it much to their displeasure:

"Bonjour" trying to hide her anger

"FIFI HELP US, RITA HAS GONE BONKERS!" a voice shouted on the other end before the call got disconnected

**Me: Well looks like Rita is not going to give up with the idea of trying to tear them apart**

**Furrball: You got that right**

**Me: I don't Tiny Toon Adventure characters**

**Furrball: Review and stick around for chapter 12**

_**_Will Fifi ignore Rita or will she decide to fight? Will Rita finally have her revenge?_**_


	12. A Rescue and Confessions?

Fifi was beyond furious and worried, she hadn't spoken to Becky Mongoose in five years and to hear her say that Rita has gone nuts just pushed her past her anger limit. She was trying to not let it show but Furrball had already noticed it and was trying his best to calm her down. He had already figured that her temper was worst when stupid question were asked. So he just held her in his arm and said:

"It's going to be alright, sweetheart. I am sure whatever it is, it's nothing we can't handle. I promised you that I would stand by your side come what may, and that's the way it is going to stay." Before kissing her

Fifi kissed backed like her life depended on it and tried not to cry when she told him that Becky was in danger. He tensed up as he thought _'This time Rita, you have gone too far!' _He stood up with her in her arms and said:

"I know Becky is like the sister you were never allowed to have but if anyone can stop Rita it's me and my sister. Promise me that when we get to Becky's you'll hide."

"Furrball, this is just as much as my fight as yours. Why do I have to hide?" Fifi replied trying to keep her anger out of this

"Because you haven't seen what Rita can do, yet. I know you can fight but I want you to see her moves so you can beat her at her own game." He replied with a smirk

Fifi had never seen him smirk like that before and it left her breathless. She was amazed at how he knew what she was thinking and loved her that much to understand her. It made her blush at the thought of him loving that much. If Furrball felt that she had to see what Rita can do when challenged fine, but to let him fight was scary. She wanted to tell him that but she heard him say:

"You won't lose me. I will come back to you, I promise. Besides you know Becky more than I do and chances are Rita hasn't done anything yet. I will make sure she gets it through her head that I don't love her." With a passion that Fifi had tears of joy in her eyes

They arrived at the old Acme Warehouse due to the caller id information. He knew Rita's every method but he wasn't going to risk anything. Fifi was hiding behind some boxes when Rita emerged with a sword.

"Typical Ryan, always throwing yourself into the line of fire. Where's your fiancé? This was meant to be between me and her." With pure evil in her voice

"You want her, you get through me. I am done with you controlling my decisions. I am over you now, and nothing you can do will make leave her." He replied with pure venom causing Fifi to smirk in pride

"This is a solid silver blade, Ryan. Is she really worth the risk? Does she truly love you? Has she even seen your werewolf form? Tell me Ryan was she ever truly with you through those eleven years?" she asked causing Fifi to grow furious

"She is worth more than that, I would gladly die for her. So what if she hasn't seen my other form, she helped me get back on my feet. She has helped me find true happiness and that's way more than what I can say for you! Where is she?" he replied getting ready to fight

"Becky Mongoose is somewhere where you will never reach her along with her friend Beatriz Hare." She replied smirking

"What do you want from me? I love Fifi not you." He replied annoyed while he saw Fifi sneak into the prisoner chamber

"I want you to love me again. Abandon her, she is no longer needed." She replied almost begging

Fifi had just found Becky and Beatriz tired and bruised when she heard that. She had spell casting powers and gave herself temporary sonic hearing. She couldn't believe that this was all about her Furrball not loving Rita. She had found the keys and started to unlock the chains when she heard:

**"SHE ISN'T JUST AN ITEM I CAN TOSS TO THE SIDE! I LOVE HER, DON'T YOU GET IT! SHE IS THE MOTHER OF MY UNBORN CHILDREN, QUEEN OF ATHENS, AND MY ONE TRUE LOVE! YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A PUPPY CRUSH! SHE HAS MY HEART, AND THAT'S HOW IT WILL STAY! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE AND YOU BLEW IT! SHE MANAGED TO SAVE ME FROM MY MISERY, GAVE ME A HOME, AND THE ONE THING I NEEDED MOST IN THIS WORLD, LOVE! YOU NEVER DID THAT EVER, AND NOW JUST BECAUSE MY HEART BELONGS TO ANOTHER YOU WANT ME TO RUN TO YOU? FORGET IT, BECAUSE THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" **Furrball had shouted in pure rage drawing out his sword

She smiled and managed to get both Becky and Beatriz free and used her tail to drag Becky while her dragged Beatriz out a back door. She was going to go back when she saw the warehouse explode. She wasn't expecting that and was stunned until she saw that the part she was in exploded. She released the breath she held in and thought: _'Thank heavens cette he wasn't there.'_

Meanwhile Furrball was beating the crap out of her right hand man Gary Hawkins. He had set off the bomb and he didn't even know if Fifi had gotten out in time! Rita noticed his fury and worry over the skunk and fumed with jealousy. He had managed to knock out Gary and went to her and said:

"You better leave her alone because if you don't expect the clan to hunt you down. Now you better leave while you still breathe." With such venom in his voice that Rita trembled with both fear and excitement

He left through the way he came leaving Rita stunned. Once out of the Warehouse he went to the back to see if Fifi was alive and saw her there with both Becky and Beatriz. He couldn't say anything and just ran to her and kissed like there was no tomorrow and said:

"I always knew you were a fighter. Thank heavens that you are alright. Let's get out of here." With such a passion that caused Fifi to smile and blush

"I have to be a fighter to defend myself and vous. I promised vous cette nothing or no one would ever hurt vous and I won't let vous down ever." Fifi replied with a passion as Furrball carried Becky and she carried Beatriz home to nurse their wounds

**Me: Well looks like Rita is going back to the ol' drawing board**

**Furrball: You got that right**

**Me: I don't Tiny Toon Adventure characters**

**Furrball: Review and stick around for chapter 13**

_**_Will Rita finally have her revenge or has Furrball finally manage to get the fact that she can't have him into her head?_**_

_**_*Sorry for the late update, had final exams. Those who have notice the change in chapter numbers, this story is going through a tune up. Please let me know what you think of the slight changes._**_


	13. New Arrivals, Chases & Drama

I can't believe my plan backfired on me, it was fool proof and it goes up in smoke. Fifi's friends stand in my way each time I try to get rid of her. What does she have that I don't? _'Leave her alone, Rita, you just want Ryan so you can make Gary jealous. Fifi actually loves him for who he is. Why is that so hard to believe for you? He is a sweet guy and he deserves happiness. Why can't you let him have just that? You don't need him; there is always the guys in the clan to use anyway. You know this is wrong, why even try?' _her conscience had said causing Rita to shake her head. It was true but Rita found Furrball to be incredibly sexy and just wanted him for a while.

What she didn't know was that Becky was part of the clan itself. She was so caught up with getting Furrball to fall for her that her plan had missed one small detail; mess with anyone in the clan and the clan hunts you down. Rita was going to get it now because not only was the clan on their way to Acme Acres, the toughest girl in the clan was going to attend Acme Looniversity on the very day she was going to start. The toughest girl in the clan was no other than Astrid Coyote, due to the fact she fights without mercy.

Astrid was like sister to Furrball, Bella, and Jason due to the fact that their parents took her and Skye in and raised them as their own. Astrid was beyond furious when she heard about the whole incident that she was going to put Rita in her place when she found her. Astrid wasn't the type to give anyone direct confrontation but Rita was an exception. She nearly kills the young prince of Athens for no apparent reason. When she gets into town she sees how bright the town seemed and thought _'Ah feels like home. Hope Ryan doesn't mind if I crash at his fiancé's for the night.'_ To herself as she walked down the street of the town square and bumps into a young male coyote.

"Sorry about that pal I wasn't watching where I was going." She apologized helping him up to his feet

"It's alright I am used to it. Are you new in town?" his sign read while he blushed

"You on the vow of silence until you catch a roadrunner?" Astrid asked smiling a kind smile

"Yes. You caught a roadrunner?" his sign read as he blushed even redder

"Yes I did catch a roadrunner but I don't eat them. I am a vegetarian after all. Hey do you know a cat named Furrball? He is my foster brother and I thought I pay him a visit. Do you know where I can find him and would you mind giving me a tour?" Astrid replied thinking _'He is cute when he blushes like that. I hope he is single.'_

"Yes I know him, and I wouldn't mind giving you a tour." His sign read as he blushed a very deep red thinking_ 'Man, she is so beautiful. I hope she is single.'_

"Great my name is Astrid Coyote and you are?" she replied smiling

"The name is Calamity Coyote." His sign read as he smiled

"No relation." His sign read and she said at the same time

After that Calamity and Astrid really hit it off and were so caught up talking that they had completely forgot about finding Furrball. Until they heard:

"KITTY COME BACK!" a girl with a blue skirt, blue shirt, a gerbil skull on her headband shouted chasing a skunk

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL VOUS CETTE I AM NOT A KITTY? I JUST LOVE ONE WITH ALL MY HEART!" Fifi had shouted running for her life

Astrid saw this as an opportunity to show off her fighting skills, which she had learned and perfected her whole life. When Fifi ran past her, she jump in and gave Fifi's chaser the strongest roundhouse kick that she can muster, thus tossing the chaser far back and in pain. She landed with ease and turned to the shock filled expression of Calamity Coyote. She smiles knowing that Furrball never once mention that he used to work as an assassin, when his parents were killed by his demented uncle, in their clan.

"What?" she asks him with her smile

"Where did you learn how to do that?" his sign read and his jaw dropping

"Oh that is nothing, Furrball taught it to me. He felt that I should at least have a back-up plan for those kinds of people." She replied in a flirty tone making him drool

Fifi had witness and heard everything and thought it would be best if she thanked her. Before she could even get the chance, she hears the most annoying voice ever:

"Fifi where are vous? Your prince charming is missing vous." In the most annoying, fake French accent ever

"Why moi?" she asks herself before she hightails it to her closest sanctuary, Furrball's job.

Once she is there she finds the restaurant destroyed and the door torn halfway off its hinges. She grows worried and starts to look for him everywhere, and in the mist of the search she finds Furrball's bandanna on the ground. That sends panic and fear rushing through her entire being, which causes her to search more and at a very fast pace. Once she couldn't find anything she had began to silently shed tears as she continued searching for her one true love in the ruins of the restaurant. She kept throwing caution to the wind, since the ruined remains of the restaurant that her beloved fiancé worked in part time had shards of glass all over the place and she was currently dressed in a white vest, short sleeved navy blue polo, dark blue jeans with a white pattern on it and white sneakers with a navy blue design on it. The glass shards are sharp enough to cut through wood in one strike.

**Fifi's POV**

This can't be happening, it just can't! He has to be here somewhere, anywhere in ze ruins of ze fallen restaurant. I searched high and low in ze restaurant praying to find my sweet cat hunk. All I have found is his bandanna cette his father gave him before he was killed. He always said cette he would give it to our first born, and I started shouting his name even louder remembering ze promise cette moi made along with ze plans.

_'"Cette would be wonderful, but if we have a girl first I want her to have this. My mother gave it to moi before she and my father sent moi to live with my uncle to get moi away from ze problems cette they had and danger." Fifi said showing him a silver locket with the family name engraved on it_

_"That is a great idea; our first born should have something from each side of the family. Now if we have a boy I will give him my bandanna and you name him, and if we have a girl I name her and you pass down the locket. What do you think love?" he replied smiling and hugging her close_

_"Cette is a promise to a wonderful future, mon amour. Cette is our plan for our future." She replied nuzzling his chin'_

I couldn't stop looking for him, not after ze plans we made. I keep looking for him all over ze place and still couldn't find him until I see a note. I went to grab ze note and it read:

_"He's mine now, tramp. I told you I had his attention first and that is the way it WILL stay! Don't even try looking for him either, because I took back to a place only the clan and I know about."_

I crush ze note in my hands in pure rage, Rita will pay. I start grinded my teeth and tremble with uncontrollable rage. Rita has gone too far and cette feline is in for it; she just can't take no for an answer! This time I won't let her get away with this, I will find and rescue him even if it ze last thing cette I do!

**"VOUS WILL PAY FOR THIS WITH YOUR LIFE RITA SMITH! DOES VOUS HEAR MOI, YOUR DEAD ONCE I FIND VOUS! VOUS HAS GONE TOO FAR, AND NOW IT IS ALL GOING TO END, ONCE AND FOR ALL!" **I shout from ze top of my lungs in pure anger completely destroying a wine bottle that somehow remained intact through ze attack

**Me: Uh oh looks like Rita went too far**

**Fifi: Vous has no idea**

**Me: I don't Tiny Toon Adventure characters**

**Astrid: Review and stick around for chapter 14**

_**_Will Fifi be able to rescue Furrball or does Rita have the upper hand?_**_

_**_*Sorry for the late update, had prom. Those who have notice the change in chapter numbers, this story is going through a tune up. Please let me know what you think of the slight changes._**_


	14. A Problem and A Plan?

I wake up to the sound of rushing water, that's when I realize that I was trapped. I boil with rage and then started to worry about Fifi. That girl was my everything and I didn't want to lose her. I looked around attempting to at least find out my surroundings, but I couldn't get a good view. All I could remember was some huge robot attacked my job and then everything gets hazy. I try to get up but immediately fell to the cold floor, and saw a drainage pipe just big enough to squeeze through but I was just so weak. I know that Fifi is waiting for me to come home so I try to crawl over there but that is when I find out how hurt I really was. I had lost so much blood and it was almost unbearable to move any of my limbs.

That is when I heard someone coming, and I pretended to be asleep. I try not to panic, and just calm down. I try to think of Fifi, her smile, scent, laugh, and the way she kisses me, but the fear of not knowing what was to happen to me started to seep in. I had to get out of here, then figure out wherever here was, and pray to heaven that my sweet Fifi is not held captive. I heard a very familiar voice say:

"They got you too, Ryan? I can't believe this, Rita is a real bitch now. She almost killed me just because I agreed with Minerva on how Fifi loves you for you!"

"Becky, do you know if she…." I replied before hesitating

"No she doesn't have Fifi, I just received word from Astrid that she is in the safe zone." She replied calming my nerves

"Wait where are you?" I asked curious

"I don't know, all I know is I can see the ocean and icebergs." She replied adding to my fears

How the heck are we going to escape was the only thing on my mind, before the blood loss knocked me out.

**Becky's POV**

I was caught once again after Fifi and Furrball helped me and Beatriz. I was outnumbered and her prime target; but I don't get why I am her prime target? I may not know where I am but I heard Rita say:

"Things are going as planned once Furrball comes to I will have my way with him." And laughing that evil laugh of hers

I grind my teeth, Rita doesn't know when to quit and I won't let that happen. That is when I noticed a problem; we are in the middle of the arctic. How do we get out of this mess and more importantly who will find us? I hear Furrball fall and I say:

"They got you too, Ryan? I can't believe this, Rita is a real bitch now. She almost killed just because I agreed with Minerva on how Fifi loves you for you!"

"Becky, do you know if she…." He replied not wanting to finish that question

"No she doesn't have Fifi; I just received word from Astrid that she is in the safe zone." I replied being honest

"Wait where are you?" he asked in that curious tone

"I don't know, all I know is I can see the ocean and icebergs." I replied truthfully

I just hope that someone can find us before Rita gets what she wants. She has been nothing but a bitch these past few days and I know for a fact that the clan knows of this. The clan was our name for our family since we all grew up together. Also the clan is the very reason Furrball is even alive! I know he told Fifi everything and plans to make her his first when she is ready for it; but Rita just doesn't quit.

**Fifi's POV**

Cette cat is going to get it now; no one messes with my fiancé and lives to tell it. I will tear her apart, beat her, and kill her for taking ze one true love of my life. He has to be somewhere nearby, and since Furrball told moi everything, he must be in ze artic. I will find my sweet love but right now I can't move until I heard:

"Ryan, bro where are you?" coming from ze basement

I go to ze sound to find a young cat that looked just like him and he had silver bandanna. I help him up and give him ze note I found and hear him say:

"Why can't she just leave him alone? He is so happy here, I mean in his letters all he ever talks about is Fifi La Fume and how perfect she is. I always wanted to meet her, and see if he made the right choice. Now I just want to get my brother away from Rita! STUPID RITA SMITH, I HATE YOU!" more like shouted not cette I minded

"Vous isn't ze only one cette hates cette stupid feline. When I get my hands on her, I will kill her for even thinking cette she can take my cat hunk away." I replied with such venom in my voice cette I started to tremble with rage.

"Are you Fifi La Fume?" he asked shyly

I look at him and all my anger melts away only to be replaced by sorrow. He looks just like Furrball did when he found moi at ze hospital once, only worse. I didn't want to scare him nor meet him when I lost my temper, but today was not my day. _'Ze poor kid lost his brother and wants him back. It has nothing to do with fear of vous; it is fear of what is to be of Furrball if he is not found.'_ My conscious told moi while I said:

"Oui, cette is moi. Does vous know where Rita would take him?" trying to stay calm and trying to start a conversation

"She only takes her hostages near ice, since she can control ze element. Judging by ze mess, I would say she had help. The name is Jason Cat and I am his little brother." He replied

"Cette cat is going to get it, and I will personally make sure she never comes back, **EVER**." I replied boiling with rage

"I don't think going alone is such a good idea. Do have any friends cette can fight an elemental like her? I can only control wind." Jason replied

"Oui I know someone who can and will help us." I replied with a smirk on my face thinking _'Finally my stalker has a use for something like this. I am sorry Furrball but I need vous to be home now. Wait a minute…I am so caught up with saving him that I forgot cette I am a super hero.'_

"Fifi my sweet where are you?" the most annoying French accent called

Now this skunk really couldn't no for an answer. He was ze most wannabe French Casanova in all ze lands, heck he even made ze world record for most rejected by girls. His name was Tomas Hunter, and I was his apparent target for his affection. Sometimes I have to literally jump into ze nearest fountain, seeing as how it was easy to lose him cette way. Tomas is also ze weakest guy in all ze lands, considering how he can't even carry a notebook without complaining about how heavy it is. I look at Jason and he seemed to have a plan. I recognized cette confident smirk anywhere seeing as how it runs in the family, and I smile saying:

"Vous has a plan?" more like asked

"Yes and I need you to play along. Tomas is easy to fool and Furrball is probably forced to watch your reaction, so why don't I stand in the background with a hidden message for him?" he replied making moi smile a love-struck smile

"Anything to get mon amour back in my arms." I replied thinking of ze Furrball made moi feel each day

**Me: Looks a rescue plan is forming**

**Jason: You bet!**

**Me: I don't Tiny Toon Adventure characters**

**Fifi: Review and stick around for chapter 15**

_**_Will Fifi be able to rescue Furrball or does Rita have the upper hand? How will Tomas react to hearing that Fifi is engaged to Furrball?_**_

_**_*Sorry for the late update, piled with homework. Those who have notice the change in chapter numbers, this story is going through a tune up. Please let me know what you think of the slight changes._**_


	15. The Calm Before The Battle

I was trying my hardest to stay awake, seeing as how Rita wasn't giving food or water to either Becky or me. In order to keep myself distracted from my obvious hunger, I try my hardest to think of my beloved polecat and how much she really meant to me, but Rita has been torturing me with constant threats of her losing faith in me and her moving on to love another. I knew that Fifi wouldn't do such a thing and yet I can't help but wonder at how she is holding up until Rita had her goons drag me out of my cage and tie me to a chair in front of a huge flat screen. I looked at her with a questioning look the held venom within it.

"Here is proof that your precious polecat doesn't love you as much as she claimed." she stated with venom in her voice before leaving with her goons out of a sound proofed room that I assumed I was in

I saw my beloved searching the entire restaurant for me and calling my name louder and louder. I saw that her beautiful face was stained with tears and how she shook with uncontrollable rage shouting how Rita was going to pay for doing the deed. I literally wanted to break free from the chair and swim home to Fifi. That is when I realize that Rita had no idea that Fifi held so much faith in me, and was going to tear her apart for taking me hostage. I couldn't help but smile at my sweet beloved and how she and my younger brother Jason came up with a plan to get me back home. That was all I saw before sleep overcame me and the guards took me back to my prison.

**Jason's POV**

Knowing Rita, she probably took him up to the arctic near where the Northern Lights shine. I smiled at how Fifi showed just how far she was willing to go for my brother, and yet she had ways of making me feel like I have known her all of my life. My brother made the right choice with her and I notice a silver ring on her finger while we had sailed out to Runesvale. The place where Rita had taken my big brother once and nearly killed him for Gary's attention. I had told Fifi about the place right when she was training with Astrid, and she had nearly slashed right through the blade in anger. Fifi and Astrid were practicing sword fighting at the time. However, I couldn't help but smiled at how much she truly cared for him and how she treated me like her very own son.

Each night she would tell the crew how she met him and how he had literally in her opinion saved her from years of abuse. Her parents loved her true but her vile aunt was far crueler than my uncle. She told the crew her tale and how Furrball was like a present sent from heaven to her. I knew that Fifi La Fume was the only one who never questioned Furrball's life and never ask for the same respect he had received from many. In fact, all she ever asked for was to live in peace with her one and only true love.

To me she is the wisest, bravest, and most loyal of a fighter and I know that somewhere Mom and Dad are proud of both him and her. I saw how attached she was to me, Bella, Astrid, and most of all Furrball. I just know she is the one meant for him and I know that she knows that as well as I do that no one can keep them apart, ever.

**Normal POV**

Somewhere in a huge forest stood four figures, each smiling at how Fifi wasn't letting anyone stop her from rescuing her soon to be husband. One who resemble a lot like Fifi smile and said:

"She carries the spirit of a warrior. Nobeast will stop her ever." bring her head up

"Just like you, when Jacob was taken from thee. She has your courage, Reba." said a male figure who resembled Furrball

"Don't think that she will pull that stunt you tried?" questioned another female with a worried tone

"Not if we have anything to say about that. She may carry thy spirit sister but she carries your love's wisdom as well." replied a male who resemble Fifi rebellious features.

"By the fur she shall not be as foolish as I was. My descendent shall save him and live as she is destined to do so." the female the resemble Fifi replied

**Fifi's POV**

I tried not to think of my love in cette condition I used to be in, but I can't help it. Ze very thought of him hurt drove moi mad. I trained and fought like never before and never let a single doubt enter my mind. If I let a single doubt enter my mind in my state, I would not be able to save him from Rita. When I met him, I swore cette not one living being or condition will keep him away from moi or hurt him as long as I live. Cette promise won't be broken, not now not ever! We were on our way to Runesvale, when I heard ze song:

_"There's a place in my mind  
>No one knows where it hides<br>And my fantasy is flying  
>It's a castle in the sky<em>

It's a world of our past  
>Where the legend still lasts<br>And the king wears the crown  
>But the magic spell is law<p>

Take your sword and your shield  
>There's a battle on the field<br>You're a knight and you're right  
>So with dragons now you'll fight<p>

And my fancy is flying  
>It's a castle in the sky<br>Or there's nothing out there  
>These are castles in the air<p>

Fairytales live in me  
>Fables coming from my memory<br>Fantasy is not a crime  
>Find your castle in the sky<p>

You've got the key  
>Of the kingdom of the clouds<br>Open the door  
>Leaving back your doubts<p>

You've got the power  
>To live another childhood<br>So ride the wind  
>That leads you to the moon 'cause...<p>

Fairytales live in me  
>Fables coming from my memory<br>Fantasy is not a crime  
>Find your castle in the sky"<p>

play in my mind as I saw ze Northern Lights

Runesvale was not far now and I was ready to fight for ze one I love more than life itself. I wasn't about to let anything stop moi now, not when I came this far. I will fight to ze death just to get him home, and if I see so much as a strand of fur out of place I will destroy cette place. Angelica, Shirley, Babs, Buster, Hamton, Plucky, Lil' Beeper, Calamity, and Dizzy all came aboard ze ship in fear of losing moi or cette moi might do something stupid, but what they should fear is for their very own sake. This was war and we all knew cette, but sometimes I wish Rita just let Furrball be happy with moi and move on.

I look to ze heavens and silently pray for my love to be alright. I sigh knowing cette is a foolish wish and only time can tell moi if he is alright. I remember ze day we met as if it were yesterday:

**Flashback**

_The day was terrible and Fifi was miserable due to broken heart she had sustained. She was on her way to class when Tomas was chasing her, and he would have caught her if she wasn't pulled into the janitor's closest with a hand over her mouth. She watched Tomas run right past them, after he was out of sight she felt the grip placed on her loosen. She no longer had the hand over her mouth and turned to thank her rescuer when she locked eyes with him. She immediately got lost in those hazel eyes and was too speechless to even mouth a thank you. Those eyes had held so much passion and a hint of another emotion but she couldn't point out, but she managed to hug him as a token of her appreciation which he returned with a gentle grip. They stayed like that for a long while, longer than strangers should be in a hug not that Fifi minded it much. She sighed as he held her tight for what felt like five seconds before he ended the embrace._

_Fifi had walked out of the closest with a huge smile on her face, for she may not know her savior's name but she knows that someone cares for her safety. That was more rewarding than knowing the very name of her hero as she left to class unaware he followed her and was introduced by the professor._

**End Flashback**

Those were happier times, but now he was in danger and I must do whatever it takes to save him. Even if it kills moi, no one will hurt him and live to tell ze wretched tale. My blood boils at ze thought of his strength fading, and cette made moi realize cette I love Furrball more than anything I have ever loved and cherished. My paws grip ze handle of my sword as I thought:

_'I'm coming love, just hang on. I am coming for vous.'_

**Me: Looks like the fight of a lifetime**

**Shirley: Like yeah**

**Me: I don't Tiny Toon Adventure characters**

**Fifi: Review and stick around for chapter 16**

_**_Will Fifi be able to rescue Furrball or does Rita have the upper hand? Is this the end?_**_

_**_*Sorry for the late update, piled with homework. Those who have notice the change in chapter numbers, this story is going through a tune up. Please let me know what you think of the slight changes._**_


	16. The Battle

I saw a ship approaching and couldn't believe my eyes, Fifi had arrived with an army of pirates. They were going to rescue us, but I fear that they may be too late for Furrball. Rita had been torturing him the most and we were both being starved at the very moment. Furrball barely had enough strength to even meow anymore and he hadn't spoke a word to me since our last talk five months ago. I barely had the strength to notice that Rita's guard had sounded the alarm; the last thing I saw was the start of a war.

**Fifi's POV**

There is no turning back now, it's all or nothing. I was ready to take a life to save ze poor innocent victims of this villain, ze place look like a concentration camp. Cette is when I realized cette long ago a Rita Smith had disappeared, causing everything to make sense. This isn't ze same Rita Smith cette my beloved knew, it was a vile spirit cette took over her. Being an undercover super hero, I knew cette ze mysterious disappearances and ze victims returned were connected, but I never once gave it any more thought.

Cette is when I realized something else Rita Smith has blue eyes and this Rita had red eyes. I smirked realizing cette I knew ze only cure is to fight ze vile spirit out, but then realized cette ze spirit is ze exact same one cette killed my grandfather long ago. My paw grips ze blade even harder than before as I shout:

"CHARGE!" starting a war of a life time

**Rita's POV**

"This brat won't quit will she?" says the evil spirit that won't let me go

"She is going to finish you off, Envy. I will be free from your control." I shout struggling in my spiritual chains and bounds

"Don't count on it brat! She is too weak to fight the likes of me!" Envy replied making me get the ever burning pain I get whenever she uses my powers

"FIFI LA FUME SHALL AND WILL SAVE ALL YOU HAVE TAKEN HOSTAGE!" I shouted in pain before passing out

**Normal POV**

Fifi and her crew were fighting an army of battle droids and by the looks of it were winning. Fifi was slashing through the battle droids as if they were nothing but scrap metal, the only thing on her mind was fighting her mortal enemy Envy. Envy and Fifi used to go to preschool together, that is until the accident. Envy was so jealous of Fifi that she attempted to kill her only to kill her grandfather instead. Envy however never survived that attempt and swore to kill her next chance she had.

Fifi wasn't about to let some dead preschool rival ruin her chances at a happy life, even if it kills her. She was shedding no mercy for those who stand in her way and kept going until she reached to the castle's doors. Angelica was by her side fighting her heart out to stay alive, when she heard an agonizing scream. Both Angelica and Fifi looked up to see Rita in pain, but only Fifi knew that Rita was just trying to fight Envy out of her body but Envy was too strong for her.

Fifi and her army were putting up one heck of a fight, and in the mist of all this fighting Rita slowly managed to get her strength back. Envy however failed to notice that and is on her way to finish her evil goal, which is to end Fifi La Fume's life once and for all. She wasn't about to let someone she deemed a loser long ago thrive in happiness and bliss. Once she gets to Fifi she says:

"Now to get what you deserve bitch."

"Shut up Envy!" she replied shocking Envy

"So you actually figured it out, Fifi La Fume." Envy replied in smug tone

"Oui who else would have ze stupidity to kidnap my fiancé and not expect moi to show up to ruin their parade." Fifi replied in a smart aleck tone

"Sorry that your fiancé can't say the same." Envy replied fighting Fifi

"Where is he, Envy?" Fifi growled tossing Envy's sword to the ground

"In a cell deep in the castle's basement. Not like you would ever reach him in time, considering how weak he is." Envy replied in a smug tone and laughing an evil laugh

"If vous has harmed so much as a strand of fur on him I'll…"

"Do what kill both me and Rita?" Envy interrupted Fifi enjoying that she had the upper hand in this battle

By this time Rita had heard enough and pushes Envy out of her body through her back. Rita had managed to toss up some ice to cage her in, and said to Fifi:

"I know Scat Cat still alive and will be by the time you get home. Go to him, follow your heart, Fifi." while holding Envy

Fifi didn't even hesitate the moment she saw those blue eyes. She ran as fast as she could and in the direction her heart took her. She was going to reach him and get him out of here even if it meant dragging him out of here and swimming all the way back home. The minute she reached Furrball's cell she couldn't believe what she saw. Furrball was out cold and not only that he was right under a dangling silver sword. Fifi looked around desperate for a way to get him out of there until she saw the keys to his cell and Becky in the same position only a tad bit safer. Fifi had to think fast and do something before she loses her fiancé and her friend to a fate far worse than death.

She runs to the keys unlocks the cell to both cages and unlocks the chains on Furrball and Becky. Before she can even attempt to drag them Sammie gets thrown into the dungeon which results the trap to be activated. The silver sword went right through Furrball in a sickening thud and Becky was thrown into another cage. Fifi didn't waste time and ran to Furrball hoping to pull the sword out. Envy however broke free of the cage and started trying to kill Fifi in Rita's body once again. Fifi managed to pull a nearby blade out of a stone and use it to deflect the ice and fight the fight of her life. What she didn't know was that the sword she had drawn was none other than the enchanted blade of Runesvale.

**Me: Looks like the fight of a lifetime**

**Shirley: Like yeah**

**Me: I don't Tiny Toon Adventure characters**

**Fifi: Review and stick around for chapter 17**

_**_Will Fifi be able to rescue the others or does Envy have the upper hand? Is this the end? Is Furrball dead?_**_

_**_*Sorry for the late update, piled with homework. Those who have notice the change in chapter numbers, this story is going through a tune up. Please let me know what you think of the slight changes._**_


	17. The Battle and Fight 2

I wasn't about to lose to a brat, not now not ever! I look over to Furrball to find that he was bleeding heavily, then to the brat herself. She looked like she was determined to beat me, as if! This brat was more trouble than the annoying law enforcement the spirit realm had ever been. I kept on my rampage making sure that she had no time to think, let alone to figure a way to get her blasted feline out of here. I had her on the ropes until I noticed that brat's friends were dragging him out, I was going to kill them until I felt an agonizing pain in my chest. I look to see Fifi fierce glare, and down to my chest to see the enchanted blade of Runesvale. I look back to her and then I go back to my prison in the cursed inferno of the spirit realm.

**Fifi's POV**

Its finally over, Envy won't bother this world anymore. I look to find Sammie and Becky hauling my love out to a safer area, hopefully to Marchelle ze Healer. I silently pray for my love survival, and released the other prisoners. Just before I get out, I hear Rita running and turn to see an assassin be killed by Rita.

"Had to do something to make up for all the evil things Envy has done using my body." Rita said causing moi to smile

"I already forgave vous long ago. It wasn't vous who tried to harm my beloved anyways." I replied with a grateful smile

"You are the wisest girl I have ever met and yet Furrball sees you as the future Queen of Athens. I have no doubt that you would make a fine Queen, but I would assume Royalty had some idea about wisdom. Are you sure you are not a princess?" she asked causing moi to smile

"Oui I am not a princess, and if it means being with Furrball for ze rest of my life then I won't mind leaving Acme Acres." I replied meaning every word I said

"You may not be a princess by blood, but you are a Queen in spirit. I would be honored to serve you." she replied bowing before moi

"Please don't do cette. I am just like vous, a fighter, and not some damsel in waiting for some crown." I replied in laughter

We were walking out of ze dungeons when I saw my love in cette horrid condition I feared he would be in. I had to fight ze urge to shout vows of revenge to ze next villain who dare harm anyone; I didn't want him to waste energy trying to calm moi down. I walk to him, only to find him unconscious due to loss of blood; I swallow my tears as I run my paw through his top fur to his cheek. I look to Marchelle and Amber and ask:

"How is he?" trying to hide my tears

Marchelle is a cat and Amber is a human toon both dress in medieval type like clothes. They are ze best at what they do and I really wanted to know his condition hoping that he will be ok.

"Not good, the sword did a great deal of damage so only time can tell whether or not he survives." Marchelle replied causing my concern to grow even further

"Don't fret none Fifi; he is a born warrior, he pull through. He won't let you down, Fifi, just hold on." Amber added trying to cheer moi up

**Furrball's POV**

I wake up feeling no pain only to see a gate, and not just any gate, someone holding a book. I see a line and look back to see darkness but I hear:

"Furrball, I am really sorry for Envy's actions, but Fifi needs you. You have to wake up, Scat Cat, please wake up." and I finally realize that I am in between Life and Death

"I have to get out of here." I said to myself only to hear

"No can do, pal. You took a silver blade to the heart and that's instant death." from the person reading the book

"Look I don't care what happen. All I care about is going back to living my life with my future wife." I replied angry at the fact that I can't go back

"Sorry those are the rules. You can't go back unless you have a job to do, and that takes about five minutes in here." the person replied making me curious

"How long is it in the living?" I asked hopeful to see my love

"Five years or five centuries." he replied shattering any hope I had of seeing her ever

"Hermes, you are forgetting something." someone called out

"What is your name and age?" Hermes replied bored

"Ryan Thomas Felldoh Furrball Cat; and I am 15 years of age." I replied annoyed with him

"Looks like you have a job waiting for you and you have to go back. Looks like it's time for a guardian angel to start…" he started saying before

"It's not his time yet. My son still has a lot to live for and he is going back." my dad interrupted him

"He has a point Hermes. You have to send him back, no excuses." replied my mother

"Fine, go back and live your miserable life." he replied before everything went white

I wake up again only to see Fifi's surprised tear stained face. I smile at how I get a second chance at life and say:

"My love…..I knew you would….save me." or at least tried to

"Rest now mon amour, it's going to be alright." she replied stroking my head fur causing me to purr

"I can't rest now. All I want is…to spend time with you." I managed to say with less difficulty

"Mon amour, I won't leave vous ever. I almost lost vous to death and I am not about to take any more chances." she replied bringing her hand down to my cheek making me smile

Before I can say or do anything the ship shakes violently and Amber rushes in and says:

"We are under attack!" causing me to grow worried

**Me: Looks like the fight of a lifetime ended causing another fight**

**Shirley: Like yeah**

**Plucky: How come I am not in this one**

**Me: Because you are not the star**

**Plucky: WHAT? Call my agent, I quit**

**Me: Fine, I'll just find another hero for the following chapters**

**Plucky: Did I say quit, I meant to say that for another show I had in New York**

**Me: Right**

**Me: Anyways, I don't Tiny Toon Adventure characters**

**Fifi: Review and stick around for chapter 18**

_**_Will the crew survive or are they doomed?_**_


	18. Celebrations and new rivals

The ship was under a full blown attack by a rival ship named Darkfang. The captain of this ship was Blackbeard and he was the notorious enemy of Captain Electra Storm. Electra grinded her teeth as she saw the Darkfang firing its cannons for another assault and shouted:

"LOAD CANNONS NOW!"

Everyone on the ship did as they were told due to the fact that they all despised Blackbeard. Fifi however was just holding Furrball close in fear of losing him. A cannonball flew in the room nearly missing her tail by a centimeter causing her hold on him to tighten. She wasn't ready to risk Furrball in a battle but he wasn't going to let her fear get the best of her and said:

"Fifi, we need to get out of here or else we both will be at risk of getting hurt."

"But where do we go, Furrball? Ze whole ship is under attack." she replied loosening her grip

"She has a point Furrball, there really is no good hiding spot on the Waveblade during battle." Amber added causing Furrball to think hard for a moment

"I'm getting up and no one is going to stop me." he replied causing Fifi to worry about his safety even more

"Furrball is vous strong enough to fight now? No offense but vous took a really heavy blow not too long ago." she replied looking into his passion filled eyes with concern filling her own

**Meanwhile**

The Waveblade was holding up pretty good and it looked like Darkfang was running low on weapons. However Electra knew Blackbeard was holding back and had some evil scheme planned for "her own demise" as he called it. It turns out that Blackbeard wasn't even in charge of the attack and Electra took full advantage of it by sinking their ship and leaving the scene at full speed. Furrball came running to the deck only to smile at the scene before him, Darkfang sinking into the Atlantic in a fiery death. He turns to leave when he hears:

"Scat Cat, glad to see you up and about." from his sister

"Glad to be up and about." he replies looking at Fifi with a loving smile on his face

"You really love her, don't you?" she asks smiling

"You have no idea." he replies still looking at her with such passion

"Well, I'm proud for you but she carries the enchanted blade of Runesvale and a warrior's spirit. She may not be fit to be a queen with that knowledge, but if you feel that she can rule a nation in a peaceful manner then follow your heart." his sister replies before leaving to attend other duties on the ship.

Later on that night, Furrball was sitting in his room thinking about what Bella had told him earlier. Sure she is a fighter, but holds the legendary blade of his homeland? That made things trickier than before, because royalty isn't supposes to marry a warrior of Runesvale, let alone have mixed breed weddings. He wanted to marry Fifi but in order to do so he would have to give up the throne which he doesn't mind but Runesvale saw it as a dishonorable act.

**Furrball's POV**

What am I going to do? I love her but I want her to have a better life than I did. I lived as the shame of the land and it is awful. I have to think of a way to marry her without making her look like a disgrace. That's when it hit me like a ton bricks; we could have the wedding in France and go to Athens for the honeymoon. I would give up the throne if I have to just to be with her, but that was seen as the way of a coward to Runesvale. I smile at my plan, yet I want to go and tell her how much I love her, which isn't a bad thing, I just can't walk to anywhere at the moment. The entire ship had told me to stay in bed so I can actually heal fully, and I wasn't going to listen until Fifi convinced me to listen. Let's just say being bedridden won't be as bad as I thought. Before I went crazy about missing her I hear a knock and that heavenly French accent goddess ask:

"Furrball, mon amour is vous awake?"

"Yes, come in." I reply unable to think straight

She came in with a tray and before I could ask her what it was for. She kissed me long and hard, making my instinct come back even stronger. She ended the kiss and said:

"I almost lost vous to a sword, and cannon. I won't lose vous to ze lack of food." causing me to smile and laugh

"Aw Fifi, where would I be without you?" I reply causing her to blush

"Aw mon amour, vous knows cette I don't much in guiding vous, cette is all vous." she replies looking at the other side of the room

"That's not true; you do so much for me. I wouldn't be alive now if it wasn't for you." I reply sitting up to look at her

"Really?" She replies looking at my eyes and holding my hands in hers

"Of course, you are my reason for living. I would be dead without you, you have me hook line and sinker." I reply with such passion that kissing her was my only way to truly show her what I said was true

"I can't believe you, Ryan. Already up and kissing a girl, you must be desperate." replies the very voice I can't stand

"She is my fiancé, Ron. I love her more than life itself, so if you would be so kind and leave us alone." I reply trying to keep my temper in check for Fifi's sake

"You really think us royal felines can love low class vermin like her." Ron replies in a sneer tone

"I would rather be low class than no class!" Fifi shouts in a dangerous tone that could send Electra shaking in fear and that is saying a lot

"Is that so? Well then that's too bad, I am a much better choice than he is." Ron replies making me snap

Everything was a blur and all I hear is Fifi cheering me on, at least that what I think she is doing at the time. I couldn't remember what happens next but it involved me being pulled off of Ron. I shake my head violently only to see Ron beaten to a bloody pulp and shaking violently. I look to see who stopped me from killing him and it was Becky. I would thank her for stopping me from turning into a bloodthirsty vermin but I really want to tear Ron apart for saying that to my future wife. So once I start to struggle out of her grasp to get to Ron to kill him, she pins me to my bed side.

"Easy Scat Cat, Ron would never get Fifi to love him." Becky said causing me to calm down a little

"I know that, Becky. Ron insulted her and I was just going to teach him a lesson before you broke my lesson." I reply in a growl

"Oui and I wouldn't mind letting my future husband finish his lecture on what happens to vermin who disrespects women." Fifi replies causing me to smirk

"Oh I think he finished his lecture, Fifi. Now Ron, get out of here before I unleash this very angry wolf on you." Becky replies causing Ron to take off

"Now, Fifi, for the love of all that is pure discipline your husband before he goes off and kills someone." Becky adds before leaving the room after dropping me at her feet

"Oui Becky, he will behave once I am done." she replies smirking causing me to gulp

Once Becky leaves, Fifi pounces on me kissing me like there is no tomorrow. I get knocked for a loop and once I start to kiss back, she pulls away smirking. I groan at the end of that kiss and try to go for another but she dodges me. I see her competitive smirk and hear her wonderful laugh as she runs for it. I smirk and gave chase laughing myself at how fun this game turned out to be. When I do catch up to her, I kiss her with such passion that she moaned into the kiss. I pull away with a confident smirk on my face and say:

"Lesson learned Ms. Fume." in a playful tone before running away from her

**Fifi's POV**

Furrball is so freaking cute when he does cette, and I am beginning to think cette he knows cette. He chased moi when I started to tease him and kiss moi with such passion cette I go weak in ze knees and practically melt into a puddle of romantic mush. There is no way cette stupid, arrogant, idiotic jerk can steal moi away from Furrball. I am his and he is mine cette is something I love knowing because he had made moi feel like I can do anything I want if I set my mind to it. Once I gave chase after Furrball took off running, I see ze actual Northern Lights with him on stage under it on ze deck and hear:

_"Stay with me_

_Don't fall asleep too soon_

_The angels can wait_

_For a moment_

_Come real close_

_Forget the world outside_

_Tonight we're alone_

_It's finally you and I_

_It wasn't meant to feel like this_

_Not without you_

_'Cause when I look at my life_

_How the pieces fall into place_

_It just wouldn't rhyme without you_

_When I see how my path_

_Seem to end up before your face_

_The state of my heart_

_The place where we are_

_Was written in the stars_

_Don't be afraid_

_I'll be right by your side_

_Through the laughter and pain_

_Together we're bound to fly_

_I wasn't meant to love like this_

_Not without you_

_'Cause when I look at my life_

_How the pieces fall into place (into place)_

_It's just wouldn't rhyme (wouldn't rhyme) _

_Without you_

_When I see how my path_

_Seem to end up before your face_

_The state of my heart_

_The place where we are_

_Was written in the stars_

_I made a few mistakes, yeah_

_Like sometimes we do_

_Been through a lot of heartaches_

_But I made it back to you, oh_

_'Cause when I look at my life, yeah_

_How the pieces fall into place (into place)_

_It just wouldn't rhyme (it wouldn't rhyme)_

_Without you (without you)_

_And when I see how my path_

_Seem to end up before your face_

_The state of my heart_

_The place where we are_

_Was written in the stars_

_'Cause when I look at my life_

_How the pieces fall into place (into place)_

_It just wouldn't rhyme (it wouldn't rhyme)_

_Without you_

_When I see how my path_

_Seem to end up before your face (your face)_

_The state of my heart_

_The place where we are_

_Was written in the stars_

_The state of my heart_

_The place where we are_

_Was written in the stars"_ Furrball and ze band he had assembled performed

I had tears of joy when I ran into his arms and held him close. I kissed him so many times cette I lost count and track of time. He responded to each kiss and held moi tighter and spun me around. I smiled when I asked:

"All this for our anniversary, mon amour?" in a romantic daze

"That and just because I wanted too. You are amazing and you are just breathtaking, why wouldn't I do this?" he replied smiling like he had ze world's greatest treasure in his arms

I don't know how I got this lucky, but I don't care! He is mine, all mine! Now I know how Professor Duck feels when he sees gold. I snuggled up to him, and gave a sigh of content as I nuzzle his neck. I completely forgot cette everyone else was there until Ron said:

"Why love him, when you have me? I am ten times better than he is!" in an arrogant tone completely ruining ze mood

**Me: Looks like trouble**

**Shirley: Like yeah**

**Plucky: How come I am not in this one**

**Me: Because you are not the star**

**Plucky: WHAT? Call my agent, I quit**

**Me: Fine, I'll just find another hero for the following chapters**

**Plucky: Did I say quit, I meant to say that for another show I had in New York**

**Me: Of course you do**

**Plucky: I am serious!**

**Me: Anyways, I don't Tiny Toon Adventure characters**

**Fifi: Review and stick around for chapter 19**

_**_Will Ron get the hint that Fifi doesn't love him?_**_


End file.
